Nai Wata Shi
by icywarm
Summary: "Izaya, you're not allowed to be dead. I was the one supposed to kill you. Open your eyes. Call me a monster, insult me, anything!" "It's too late. That soul has already departed. But, you can give something to revive him." "I'll give anything."
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, I'd like to thank everyone who has happened to click the fanfic titled Nai Wata Shi for coming to check out my first Durarara! fanfic. This is not my first fanfic; I have around 10 others on my profile. I have to say that I got the idea for this fic from this YouTube video:**

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=8RTi539eJoQ**

**and it makes me cry. D: I obviously changed it, so that it's not the same.**

**Warning(s): This will contain mentioned Shizaya, and possible Shizaya or Izuo later on. I don't know how this will play out. It's also AU. And there is an FMA reference.**

**Disclaimer: I really own just half the idea of the story.**

**Full Summery: "Izaya, you're not allowed to be dead. I was the one supposed to kill you. Open your eyes. Call me a monster, insult me, anything!" "It's too late. That soul has already departed. But, you can give something to revive him." "I'll give anything! Just, bring Izaya back." The thing grinned. "Even if what I'm asking for is your very being? Who you are? Your personality?" "Yes." "Then, he will come back." ~About a week after Izaya has healed. ~ "You know," he said to himself, "I haven't seen Shizu-chan lately. Tom even came up to me asking if I'd seen him." Unknown to him, a pair of eyes followed his figure as he disappeared into the crowd. This man, however, though he longed to, was unable to tell Izaya that he was, in fact, Shizuo Hemijawa. "It's no use. I'm not Shizuo anymore. I don't have his strength, looks, voice, or personality. I'm just one of the many humans he loves."**

**EDIT: I would like to thank AsikIkisa for pointing out some errors, such as I spelled Shizuo's last name wrong. I spell it Hemijawa while it was actually spelled ****Heiwajima. He or she also pointed out that I didn't add any description of the voices, and had typed up a way that would make the whole scene more emotional, which I shall just copy and paste from the review. I was actually half way done typing the next chapter when I saw this, and I couldn't just let it sit once I found out. So, I edited. Enjoy, the next chapter will be up shortly.**

Shizuo Heiwajima was walking home after finishing up work with Tom. He was in a relatively good mood. Everything was going fine. He hadn't even seen the flea. 'The flea' is what Shizuo almost always called Izaya Orihara the very few, and very rare times that they were not fighting. Shizuo, though you couldn't tell by the way he acted, detested violence, which is why he detests Izaya with the burning passion of a million suns. What no one but Shizuo knows, is that that hate wasn't actually hate; it was love.

Such a strange term. The monster of Ikebukuro, falling for the one man who purposely gets him angry. Erika would be so happy, if she knew. Anyway, Shizuo was just walking home from work, slightly happy when, suddenly, he saw something that made him not so happy.

Izaya.

Normally, Shizuo would scream yelling his infamous "Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!" and immediately rip out the nearest street sign. But what he saw made his blood run cold. Izaya Orihara, the man he had unknowingly fallen for, was just lying on the ground, unmoving, as a truck sped away.

'No. .' Shizuo thought as he ran over to where Izaya lay. "Izaya. Open your eyes. You can take this. You take every object I throw at you; surely, you can take this."

"Izaya, you're not allowed to be dead. I was the one supposed to kill you.  
>Open your eyes. Call me a monster, insult me, anything!" Shizuo's voice wasn't<br>hiding despair and anger as well as disappointment.

Suddenly, a black thing appeared, but Shizuo's gaze and attention was so  
>fixated on the informant that he didn't notice the strangeness of the<br>situation.

"It's too late. That soul has already departed. But, you can give something to  
>revive him." the voice was creepy and surely up to nothing good, but Shizuo<br>was so desperate to see Izaya alive again that he agreed immediately.

"I'll give anything! Just, bring Izaya back."

The thing grinned. "Even if what I'm asking for is your very being? Who you  
>are? Your personality?"<p>

"Yes." Shizuo was determined, he said he would give anything for Izaya to live, and he was going to.

The next thing he knew, he was falling. Falling, away from all light, from the warmth, from… {Himself}.

/3

The next thing Shizuo knew, he was somewhere else completely. The thing appeared before him. "I never asked, who are you?" It grinned. "Don't you know? I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. But that's only here. Everywhere else, I'm everyone, or, just one person." "Well, if I'm no longer Shizuo Heiwajima, who am I?" "You are, Nai. Nai Wata Shi. It transfers to, not me. You are not me."

Shizuo- no Nai could feel himself changing. His strength leaving, his temper no longer being so short. He also became really shy. When everyone, who was, at the moment, Shizuo, produced a mirror, so that Nai could examine himself.

He was about 170 cm tall, around 5 cm shorter than Izaya. His hair was a deep navy blue and looked black. The length was to the bottom of his ears and perfectly in order. Except his bangs. No matter what Nai did, his bangs wouldn't stay out of his eyes, hiding the color from those who cared to look. Nai knew that his eyes were a deep, innocent violet. He wore a plain, black t-shirt, as well as grey jeans. His shoes were simple tennis shoes.

"You'll have no file," Everyone-Shizuo stated. "As well as no money and no place to say. However, Fate and Destiny are my siblings; you'll get a place. It'll be with people you know. "

"W-what do you-?"

Everything was gone.

**Aren't I an evil little demon, leaving it there so you'll get mad at FemShizuo-chan? Ah, I think I've done a good job. So, motivate us to write more. Actually, we already know what we're gonna do next. Motivate us.**

**Sorry. By FemShizuo-chan, she means me, Icywarm. That was –err- Ere. She isn't on fanfiction. And, I wrote all of that. She just sat in the background, trying to distract me as I typed. I could have erased what she wrote, but I didn't. Anyway, what do you all think?**

**END EDIT: I don't feel like changing the author's notes, so I didn't. The next chapter will be up shortly, so enjoy the edited chapter one until I post the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. When I checked how many people had visited this story by going to story stats. I've already had 120 visitors for this story alone. That makes me uber happy. My favorite review was from Izaya-Aki. You're the one who inspired me to actually type up this chapter so soon.**

**And right now, FemShizu-chan is actually supposed to be helping her little sis with schoolwork. Lazy.**

**I'm actually doing both, typing up while I help her. It's called multi-tasking.**

**Warning, full summery and disclaimer are all in chapter 1. I'm not gonna retype it.**

**~italics~ means Celty's PDA thing. 'Italics' means Celty's thoughts. 'Words' someone else's thoughts. (If I put them in.) Just italics are the forum. And in narration, I'm going to use Shizuo instead of Nai, because it is still Shizuo. He's only not Shizuo in the presence of Everyone. And …/…LB is my newest line breaker.**

~About one week after Izaya has fully recovered from the accident~

Izaya was just walking through Ikebukuro, looking for a certain ex-bartender, when Celty came up to him. "Oh, hey Celty! Did you need somethin'?"

_Tap tap tap. ~ Izaya, have you seen Shizuo lately? ~_

"Nope. Actually, I'm here in Ikebukuro looking for him, what better way to ruin the good mood he'd be in from not seeing me than to go and see him."

_Tap tap tap. ~ Well, when you see him, tell him to check in. It's kind of been as if he's disappeared. ~ _And with that, Celty drove off.

"You know," he said to himself, with a bit of a sing-song tone, "I actually haven't seen Shizu-chan lately. Tom even came up to me asking if I'd seen him."

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes followed his figure as he disappeared into the crowd. This man, however, though he longed to, was unable to tell Izaya that he was, in fact, Shizuo Heiwajima. "It's no use. I'm not Shizuo anymore. I don't have his strength, looks, voice, or personality. I'm just one of the many humans he loves." So, Shizuo walked away.

…/…LB

Celty was busy, once again, fleeing from the cops. She had just looked behind her, making sure that the officer was actually gone when…-

BAM!

She drove into someone. _'Oh no! I've never run into any one before. I- I need to make sure he's alright.' _She immediately got off her horse and ran over to the man. _Tap tap tap. ~ Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. ~_

Shizuo looked up, his eyes widening slightly as he saw Celty. 'I guess that Everyone meant I would be staying with Celty and Shinra.' Aloud, he replied, "I-it's fine. Really." However, at that moment, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Shizuo fell unconscious.

…/…LB

Shinra could hear the door open and close without someone knocking. 'It must be Celty. Oooh, here I come.' "Celty! I'm glad you're- Who is that?" Shinra had just noticed that Celty was carrying an unconscious man. 'Don't tell me, Celty found someone else to love.' While he was busy mind-sobbing, Celty replied.

_Tap tap tap. ~ A guy. I don't know his name. But, um, Shinra, I sort of accidentally ran over him and he blacked out and I'm pretty sure he needs at least some medical attention, and I feel horrible and can you help him? ~_

"Of course I can help him, though it does surprise me that you actually ran someone over. Just lay him down on the couch. I'll see if there's any damage." 'Ah, I'm so relieved. Celty isn't gonna leave me.'

_Tap tap tap. ~ Alright. And get that goofy grin off your face. ~_

After examining the man Shinra stood up. "He'll be fine. I assume that you weren't driving as fast as you could of. His bones are pretty strong. Almost as strong as a certain unnaturally blond man we know, so he only got a few scrapes. I'd say that the reason he blacked out would be from shock. It's not everyday you're run over."

_Tap tap tap. ~ Good. I feel a whole lot better know. I guess the only thing we can really do is wait for him to wake up. ~ _If Celty had a head, she would have sighed in relief.

At that moment, Shizuo groaned a bit, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Celty; Celty who wasn't wearing her helmet. He just sort of stared. It seamed like the sort of thing he would do if he actually was Nai, and not Shizuo, who knew who Celty was.

"Alright Celty, time for you to go into the other room. We don't want him to pass out again. A lot of people would, seeing the headless rider." Once he had successfully pushed Celty, who just wanted to make sure the man was alright, out of the room, he turned to Shizuo. "I'm assuming you want some answers, such as who am I and where you are, right?"

"Y-yeah." Shizuo cursed himself in his mind for stuttering but, the mindset of Nai didn't know who Shinra was, so he wasn't supposed to either. Thus, he was a little shy.

"Well, I'm Shinra Kishitani, an underground doctor of sorts. You're in my apartment. The lovely and beautiful Celty, my future wife, brought you here after she accidentally ran you over with her motorcycle."

"I- I see. W-well thanks Shinra, for making sure I was alright." By the time he finished speaking, Shizuo's voice was really quite, barely a whisper. Shinra didn't seem like he noticed, more like he was visualizing having a steamy night with Celty.

Shizuo started towards the door, which snapped Shinra out of his fantasy. "Hey, I need your name for my files. And just incase you ever end up here again."

Shizuo was hesitant; Everyone had said he wouldn't have any files. The worse that could happen had to be that he didn't believe him.

"W-well my name is Nai."

"Could I please have your full name?" Shinra was curious. Usually, the person would either just leave, or go ahead and give their full name. "You're shy, aren't you?" Once he got his full name, he would go ahead and ask Izaya about him. There was something, off about this man.

"Y-yeah." Damn it! Why couldn't he just tell Shinra? Well, something seemed to be stopping him. "It's… Nai Wata Shi." Shizuo then quickly left before Shinra could reply.

"Doesn't Nai Wata Shi mean not me?" Yep, Shinra was definitely going to call Izaya and get some info. No one just the names someone not me.

…/…LB

"You're late, and this is your place."

Izaya merely glanced at the Ice Queen, Namie Yagiri. "I was looking for Shizu-chan. It appears as though he's missing. Now, how am I supposed to have my fun?" Izaya practically sang those words. Truth be told, he didn't actually care what happened to Shizuo Heiwajima. He was… just a toy he enjoyed playing with.

"Whatever," Namie huffed, a bit of irritation in her voice. "Here."

"Owww. Namie, that huuuurrrrrrrrt." Izaya whined as one of his cell phones hit the back of his head.

"I don't really care. Your creepy doctor friend, Shinra or something, called. He wants you to look someone up."

"Really?" _That_, picked up Izaya's interest. Since when did Shinra need to know information about anyone? "Well what's the name of the person I need to look up for my dear friend?"

"I don't know. I hung up before I heard it."

"Ah, that's not nice, Namie. Maybe I'll deduct your pay."

If looks could kill, Izaya would have died several times over from her glare. "Your face is going to get stuck that way, then, your brother will never like you the way you like him." The room's temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

"I'll just go over to Shinra's and see who it is that he needs me to look up. Please, do my paper work and then you can have the rest of the day off."

Izaya promptly grabbed one of his laptops and left the building before Namie could do a thing.

…/…LB

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock.

"Shinra," Izaya sang out, "My bitch of a secretary didn't tell me who it was you wanted me to look up. Let me in."

Almost immediately, the door opened. Shinra raised an eyebrow when he saw that there was a laptop tucked under Izaya's left arm. Izaya noticed.

"Oh, this? I just didn't want to be stuck with Namie. She's in one of her moods. Plus, you never really ask me to look someone up, so I wanted to be here."

"That, makes sense. Come on in." Shinra moved aside to let Izaya in.

"So, what's the name of the one person I'm ever gonna look up for you?"

"He said his name was Nai Wata Shi."

Izaya burst out laughing. "W-What kind of dumbass name is that?" He asked between laughs. "Not me? Some one is literally named not me? Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Izaya, I'm serious!"

"That makes it even funnier!"

Shinra had to wait about five minutes for Izaya to stop laughing. "Alright, give me any description you can of him. It'll make this go by a whole lot quicker." Izaya was dead serious. There wasn't even a trace of laughter that was there only moments ago.

"He was around 170ish cm, black, no, a really dark blue hair color, deep violet eyes, I would say he was somewhere in his early 20s, and that he weighed somewhere around 63 kg."

"Hmmm, that's strange," Izaya mumbled to himself, his own curiosity beginning to spark.

"What?" Anything that Izaya considered strange couldn't be good.

"The only thing I can find that remotely sounds like the guy you described is something Erika posted in a forum. I'll read it."

_Hey, I'm back! And you'll never guess what I saw last night! A guy! Not just any guy. He has to be an alien! Or maybe a time traveler! I was just walking home, all alone after finishing an Inuyasha marathon with Walker when everything got really dark. Like, pitch black. Not even the street lamps produced any light. All of a sudden, there was a blinding light, and there were two figures just standing there. One light came back on, illuminating the two. The first was the cutest guy I've ever seen who wasn't in some anime or manga. His hair was just perfect! It went down to his ears and covered his eyes. Once I looked very hard, I could see that they were this deep innocent purple. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey jeans. Though, it did seem as if his mind wasn't with him. The second figure, well, I don't really know how to describe him, her, it. It was if, that person was everyone. It was then, that I decided, once the thingy left, I was gonna take that poor, cute, just-out-of-an-anime guy home with me. But, as soon as I thought that. The thingy turned to look at me, and, I was staring at myself! "__Karisawa, Erika, you will not be taking home Nai today." The next thing I knew, I was at the front door of my house. Immediately, I ran back to the spot, to get Nai. To my disappointment, when I got there, both figures were gone. How crazy is that? And it did happen! This isn't one of my fantasies. I really do want that Nai guy though._

Both men just sat there, thinking about what Erika had posted. It was Erika, so, the whole thing could be made up. But, the description of the man, and the name, it was just a little too much to be made up. Neither man knew what to think.

_Tap tap tap. ~ What's got you both so deep in your thoughts? ~ _Celty was, generally curious. She had never seen both Shinra and Izaya just sit there, in deep thought. Wordlessly, Izaya handed Celty his laptop, still deep in thought about the post.

CLANK!

Both men jumped at the sound of Izaya's laptop being dropped to the floor.

"Aww, Celty you owe me a new laptop," Izaya joked, before looking up at Celty. The playful smirk that was upon his face dropped. Celty was shaking. As if she was afraid.

"Celty what's wrong? You can tell us," Shinra asked, generally worried about her. She had never acted so strongly against something, not even with the cops.

Shakily and slowly, Celty typed, holding it up for the two to see.

_~ S-someone made the deal with Everyone. Fate and Destiny are going to get mad. Who ever made that deal… is not going to live a very happy life. He or she will constantly get hurt, and almost killed. But they won't be; Everyone won't let him or her. Fate and Destiny, though they both know it to be useless, will try to eradicate this person, because, essentially, there will be three of this person. The one that disappeared, the one that is Everyone, and the one that Everyone made. I'm positive that Nai is the one who is going to live a horrible like. He made a deal to save someone he loved, and became someone else because of it. Both Fate and Destiny are going to screw with him, until he kills himself, at which point, the original will no longer exist. So, whoever he gave his life for, will just drop to the ground dead. We- we have to find him! Before he gets attacked! If he does end up dead, it'll be three lives! The original, his, and whoever he saved! ~_

Though Celty had no head, and her words had no voice, you could just tell how much fear there was in that little paragraph. Both men gulped, instantly afraid for their lives as they read what Celty next typed.

_~ Everyone hates to lose. If Nai does end up dying, it could destroy the whole of Japan. Everyone will screw with Fate and Destiny if Destiny and Fate mess up his deal. ~_

**And that, my dear readers, is where I shall leave off. I'm just so evil. 2,227 words in just the section that isn't the author's note. I would say that's a great improvement from the first chapter. Now, don't you just want to read more? You crave it don't you? Well, I know what I'm going to do next, but, I would like to hear all of your lovely reviews. I just checked, I've had 146 visitors to this story, and only four reviews. I also edited chapter one, if you'd like to reread it. So, I'm just going to upload this now and wait for you all to review, favorite, and/or alert this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, I woke up early. 15 minutes to 10 A.M. now, and I woke up around 8. Considering I usually sleep until noon, I got up early. I just love writing this fic so much that I had to type up chapter three. Aren't you all so lucky? I haven't uploaded this much since I typed up SemiLiving Shinigami and those one-shots. Now, to actually type up the chapter.**

**Warnings, disclaimer, and full summery are all in chapter one. And there are mentions of sex in this chapter.**

Shizuo sighed as he walked down the street. Maybe he wasn't going to stay with Celty and Shinra. He let out another depressed sigh as h thought about Izaya. 'It seems, as Izaya doesn't even care that I'm missing.' At the thought Shizuo started to tear up a bit. 'It's all that one driver's fault! If he hadn't killed Izaya, then we would be chasing each other the way we always do. It would still hurt, knowing all he wants to do is kill me, but, at least I would see him.' Shizuo looked down at the ground, knowing that if that train of thought continued, he would surely cry, yet, he couldn't stop. 'He most likely won't even know of me. I may never meet him, or I could just be one of the humans he plays with for his own sick entertainment.' The tears did start coming. Shizuo couldn't stop them. The tears were silent and salty. No one saw them though, seeing as he was looking at the ground. Shizuo wasn't paying attention, and walked right in front of a certain van.

"You hit someone! Dotachin, you hit someone!"

"It's not my fault that the idiot walked in front of the van! And don't call me Dotachin!"

"Shouldn't-?" Walker was cut off by Erika's fangirl shriek.

"It's him! It's that one guy I was telling you about! The one that just randomly appeared!" Without waiting for the other three, Erika hopped out of the van, and ran to Shizuo. "I'm going to take you home and you'll tell me all about the anime you stepped out of." She was ecstatic. Not only did she prove that she wasn't lying about him, she also got to actually meet this should be an anime guy, and keep him.

Shizuo slowly sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. He looked around in confusion. 'W-was I just hit by a car?'

"Hi! My name is Erika Karisawa. You look like you just stepped out of an anime and you're cute and I knew I wasn't dreaming the first time I saw you."

"Uh, well, hi. And, um." Shizuo couldn't get his discomfort across because Erika was in a fangirl overload.

"Come one! You can stay with us!"

"But. I-I don't wanna… impose." Shizuo desperately tried to get away from Erika. The last thing he wanted to do was spend time with Karisawa. But, his discomfort was once again ignored, seeing as Erika merely pulled him into the van.

"We are not going to let him stay with us."

"Come on, Dotachin, please? Just for a little bit?" Erika begged.

"Yeah, he does look like he's from an anime. Please? Let him stay for just awhile?" Walker replied.

"Fine. But he's staying for no more than an hour."

"Hurray!" both Erika and Walker cheered.

Shizuo just quietly sat there, silently thanking Kadota for letting him leave after only an hour.

"So, what's your name, anime man?" Walker asked, generally curious.

"I-it's… Nai. Nai Wata Shi." Shizuo replied quietly.

"That's awesome! Your name is not me! You really are from an anime? Which one? Which one?" the two otakus questioned at the same time.

"…" Shizuo wasn't enjoying this. He kept his eyes aimed at the floor of the van. Why did he have to end up with Karisawa? At least, he wasn't staying with her.

"Alrighty! Apparently you aren't from an anime." You could hear the disappointment in Erika's voice. That tone changed into a light hearted on rather quickly. "Say, have you heard of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"Y-yeah." He whispered. Heard of them? He was one and loved the other! Not that Karisawa would ever know that…

"So, are you pro Shizaya or pro Izuo?"

"W-what?" he stuttered, both from shock and from embarrassment. Karisawa, Karisawa actually thought they should be together? 'I guess that she isn't just an otaku. Hopefully, she'll never know that I actually like the flea, and it'll stay one of her fantasies.'

"Do you think that when Shizu-chan and Izzy-kun have sex with each other, Shizu is on top, Shizaya, or Izzy is on top, Izuo?"

Shizuo could feel his cheeks heat up fast. Sure, he knew he liked the flea, but he had never thought about having sex with him! If it were to happen though, if he were himself, it would be Shizaya. But, in this state, it would be Izuo. Shizuo was lost in his thoughts, wondering would they of ever had sex if he had just told Izaya he liked him?

"Look how red his face is! It's as if he has a crush on one of them!" Walker laughed, just joking around. Shizuo's face reddened even more.

"So?" Erika asked, her eyes sparkling, waiting for the answer. Wanting desperately to know if this anime hunk thought the same way she did. "Shizaya or Izuo?"

"E-either. It could happen either way. I… support both." Shizuo blurted out without really thinking about what he was saying. Once he did, his eyes widened with embarrassment, and he tried to make himself as small as possible; his face was redder than the essence of red.

"…Wow." Erika simply muttered, amazed. "I've never thought about it that way before. You are a genius!"

"Erika, quit embarrassing the poor guy! Hour's up, he has to leave."

Shizuo quickly scrambled out of the van. "T-thanks, Kadota." Then, Shizuo promptly fled, not wanting to be anywhere near Erika and her yaoi obsessed mind.

Kadota simply sat there, a bit surprised and curious.

"What's wrong, Dotachin?"

"He knows my name, and I didn't tell him. It wasn't said once the whole time he was here." The whole van was silent as that news flashed through their heads. How come he knew Kadota's name?

…/…LB

"Hey, looky what we got here."

Shizuo gulped as he kept on walking. For once, he wished that he had his inhuman strength. However, he did not, and he knew that soon, he would be in a lot of pain if he didn't get away.

"So, where are headin' that has you so far in the slums, you don't look as if your part of a gang."

Shizuo ignored the man. All he really wanted to do was just get somewhere safe, which seemed impossible here in Ikebukuro. Soon, Shizuo regretted ever ignoring the man.

"I asked you a question."

"A-and I d-didn't see the n-need to… answer."

THWACK!

A fist collided with his stomach, throwing Shizuo to the ground. "Ow." The person advanced upon Shizuo about to beat him up, when Celty drove up on her motorcycle and quickly picked Shizuo up, bringing him out of danger, and drove away.

…/…LB

"You're back!" Shinra exclaimed as soon as Celty and Shizuo entered. He visible relaxed, knowing that Nai was safe; therefore, Japan would not be destroyed.

Shizuo paid no mind to Shinra. The only thing on his mind was, 'Izaya is somewhere close by. I can feel it.' "Um, S-Sinra? I-is there anyone else here?"

"Why yes there is! My good friend Izaya is just in the other room. I had actually asked hi to fin some stuff out about you. But, he couldn't find anything and got curious. So he stayed while Celty went out to find you." He admitted, with a rather goofy smile on his face.

"Ah." Shizuo practically whispered, being shy again.

"Let's all go into the other room and find out who you are!" Shinra exclaimed, his endless happiness coming forth.

Shizuo followed Shinra hesitantly. Soon, the four of them were seated on Shinra's couch, Izaya only there because of his extreme curiosity.

_~ Why did you make a deal with Everyone? ~ _Celty questioned almost immediately.

"Well, um. It's because." Shizuo's cheeks burned red. Both from the bluntness of the question, and because the person who he traded his life for was in the room.

_~ Was it to save the life of someone you love? ~_

Shizuo's cheeks reddened even more. 'At this rate, Celty, Shinra, and Izaya are going to figure out who I am and who I like.' Shizuo found himself nodding despite the fact that he would rather keep everything a secret.

_~ You seem much more at ease with me than the first time you saw me. Are we friends? ~ _

Shizuo knew that if he answered the question, it would narrow down the list of people he could be to only a few. He really didn't want anyone, well, really mostly just Izaya, to know that he is Shizuo. So, he stayed quite, and looked down at the ground.

"You know, Celty, I've never known you to be so blunt. But, then again, I don't really just sit down and have conversations with you. Let me try." Izaya teased, figuring that would get the same results, but, then again, this was oh so interesting.

Izaya leaned in real close. "Do you know me, more so than just the people on the street who've heard of me?" Despite wanting to keep it a secret, Shizuo blushed, and nodded. "Do you hate me, even a little bit?"

"N-no." Shizuo truthfully answered, relived that they wouldn't be able to figure out who he was.

"Really? Well, I definitely know who you're not. There's no way anywhere that you're Shizu-chan. But now I wonder who are who knows me and yet doesn't hate me even a little bit?" Izaya inquired, truly curious. "And you're blushing, none the less. I almost think you have a crush on me!"

"…" Shizuo did not answer and merely stared down at the ground. Hoping that he wouldn't figure it out. That Izaya wouldn't figure out that he, Shizuo Heiwajima, actually did have a crush on him, Izaya Orihara.

"… You do have a crush on me!" Izaya exclaimed with genuine surprise. "Oh now I really do want to know who it is that you really are! I'm really not that sorry to say that I love all humans and therefore cannot be with you, young sir."

Shizuo felt crushed. Worse then crushed. He stood up and headed towards the door with out saying a thing.

"H-hey! Don't leave!" Shinra yelled, instantly worried that he may die if Nai left.

_~ Let him, Shinra. Izaya, it seems like you really did hurt him. ~_

"Ah, what do I care? It's not as if it really affects me now. I could always just leave Japan until it's over." A bit louder, and with absolutely no regret, Izaya shouted towards the front door. "Bye-bye! I don't really care if you leave, you know! You'll just be another human who I've used for my own entertainment!"

'He… really doesn't care, does he?' Shizuo just felt so bad and so hurt that he didn't even realize that he was yelling back. "You ungrateful flea! Maybe I shouldn't have saved you!" The door slammed shut, and Shizuo ran, tears freely flowing down his face.

"Did he just call me an ungrateful flea?" Everyone just sat there for a moment before it processed in their minds.

"Shizu-chan!"

"Shizuo!"

'_Shizuo!'_

**Yep, I am evil. I just left it there. Once Izaya, Shinra, and Celty figured out it was Shizuo. Ah, sweet cliffhangers. I'm actually half tempted to yell at myself for leaving it there. And how will Izaya act when he processes that Shizuo likes him? How will he react when he realizes that Shizuo liked him enough to give up his life in order to save his? How will Shizu next be hurt? Will this story be shorter than I thought it would? All these questions may or may not be answered, along with most likely bringing up more next update! I also feel as if this chapter isn't the best I could of made it. ~Ah well.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Now That I've typed up the first chapter of Truly a Monster, I can focus on this fanfic. I left you all in such a cliffhanger, didn't I? I left myself in a cliffhanger. (I have stopped planning out my fanfics and have just started typing them out as I get inspiration. Sadly, I may be losing the glorious laptop I have been giving, which means it'll take forever and longer to get updates. So sad. ~ Ah well. Anyway, enough jabbering and let's get on with typing this.**

**Full summery and disclaimer in chapter one. Please check there.**

Shizuo ran, unsure from what. The only thing he knew was that his heart was shattering. He was so damn weak in this state. It had started to affect how he thought about things. The thunder clouds began to role over head. 'Great. It's going to storm.' He thought bitterly before realizing that rain would hide his tears. Lightning flashed over head. 'I wonder if it'll hit me. I mean, I've already been run over twice.' Shizuo was unable to realize how utterly random that thought was, because, at that moment, he _was_ struck by lightning. The last thing he heard before passing out was a really worried…

"Shizu-chan!"

…/…LB

Izaya and Celty were desperately looking for Shizuo. Shinra had convinced them that he needed to stay there, seeing as Shizuo was most likely going to be injured when they found him. Izaya's eyes widened as he saw Nai, or rather, Shizuo. At that moment, the lightning came down upon him.

Izaya's eyes widened with worry and shock. "Shizu-chan!"

_~ Don't! His body could still be harboring electricity. You touch him, you get electrified as well. I'll get him. ~ _Celty typed on her PDA, quickly shoving it in Izaya's face before him could foolishly run up to Shizuo.

With her other arm, Celty called forth the shadows she was always able to possess, and gently used them to pick Shizuo up. Seeing as she couldn't type with one hand, she merely ushered Izaya to follow her back to Shinra's.

…/…LB

"What do you mean he was struck by lightning?" Shinra practically screamed when Celty and Izaya entered with the unconscious Shizuo. "This is bad, really bad. His nerves could be damaged. His heart could of stop. He could be in pain or in a coma. He might be dead…" Shinra just kept rambling on, naming everything that could have happened to Shizuo.

"Are you actually going to check, or just leave him in this state?" Izaya screamed, voice hiding the fear he was feeling. Fear, that Shizuo may actually die. And if Shizuo did die, he would just drop to the ground, dead as well.

"R-right." Shinra muttered, embarrassed that he actually let panic overtake him when there was a patient.

…/…LB

"He'll be fine. It seems as if the only reason he's even unconscious is because, well, lightning struck him. I don't know anyone who can just walk away after that."

"Alright, since Shizu-chan is fine, I'll just be on my way." The way Izaya answered did not tell anyone just how relieved he was.

_~ Just where do you think you're going? Are you forgetting that if Shizuo dies, you die as well? ~_

"Actually-." Yes, he had forgotten that little fact. He probably wanted to block it from his mind. Shizuo loved him. Shizuo, the monster of Ikebukuro, loved him enough to trade his life to save his. Now that he was reminded, he felt like he owed Shizuo.

"Celty had a point. Izaya, we don't have any extra room, and Shizuo can't just go back to his apartment. Do you mind if he just stays with you?"

Eh? He sorta did mind. "Fine, but he's not staying for free. I'll make him work."

…/…LB

Shizuo slowly came to consciousness. 'Uhhh, where am I?' He looked around, confused. Wasn't he just walking down the street?

"Ah! Shizu-chan! I see that you're awake! Welcome to our lovely abode!" Izaya exclaimed, fake enthusiasm present.

'Destiny and Fate are horribly mean. But, this couldn't get any worse. I'm just staying with the guy who wants me dead, I like, who doesn't like me back, and I'm completely helpless.'

Shizuo was quickly proven wrong as Izaya pulled an outfit out. "You'll have to work, Shizu-chan. I'm not just going to let you stay here for free. This will be you're uniform. The only people who will see you in it will me, and my secretary, Namie. You go by Nai, don't you?"

Shizuo merely nodded, still staring at the outfit Izaya held in his hands. The outfit that was to be his uniform.

A French maid's outfit.

**I literally thought about adding the uniform at the last second. I picture Shizuo in one and it looks, uggg. But, I picture Nai in one, and it looks halfway decent. So, what do you guys think? Was it a good, yet short, chapter?**

**Also, I have written another Durarara! fanfic. It's titled Truly a Monster. I highly encourage you to check it out. Here's the summery, if you want to see if it interests you.**

**Shizuo finally learns the truth about who he is, only to realize, he really is a monster.**

**Anyway, I need to save and upload this now. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I deleted Truly a Monster from my profile. I still have the document typed up. If you read it, and enjoyed it, just tell me so and I'll put it back up.**

**Now, this is, uh, chapter 5 of Nai Wata Shi. I honestly have no clue as to what I'm typing and making it up on the spot. Well, I did that anyway, but before I had at least some idea of what I was doing. Right now it's just sort of ugg.**

**Disclaimer and full summery are in chapter one.**

**I keep switching from using Shizuo and Nai, please, just bare with me, they are the same person. This chapter will also start with Izaya, Shizuo, and Namie, but then change to be with Kasuka, as well as in his POV. Please bear with how I write Kasuka. He isn't mentioned much [in the 16 episodes of the anime I've seen] so I don't know what he's like. I'm going with how I've seen him portrayed in fanfictions.**

Izaya smirked, expecting the no longer blond man to throw a fit, yell at him. Izaya expected anything but what Shizuo, or Nai, had done.

"Alright. I'll wear it." Shizuo walked over to Izaya and hesitantly took the outfit from his hands. "I'll just go change in the other room." With those words, Shizuo walked away from Izaya, into a separate room, where he would not be seen, to change.

Also at that moment, Namie entered.

"Ah, Namie, I wanted to tell you something!" Izaya exclaimed. Namie simply glared. "You have a new co-worker! His name is Nai, and he's going to be my maid!" Izaya then proceeded to giggle insanely.

"I really don't believe you. You do know that? And if I were to believe you, I would think that you're black-mailing the poor guy."

"It's not black-mail. He works for me, or he lives on the street."

Namie just rolled her eyes and huffed as she sat down. As soon as she sat down, she noticed someone else enter the room.

'Hmmm. Well, he defiantly is male. Shorter than my- our dick of a boss by around 5 cm. Is his hair blue? That's actually pretty cool. He seems to be a bit shy, or maybe embarrassed, or both, judging by the way he's looking at the ground. Izaya is also making him wear a French maid's outfit. I have to say, I feel sorry for the guy.'

"Ah, Nai-chan! It fits you perfectly! Please, why don't you make Namie and me some tea?"

"S-sure."

Nai quickly walked to the kitchen. Namie noticed that there was a light blush on the boy's face. Soon, he returned, handing Namie a cup. He then handed the other cup to Izaya. Namie noticed his blush deepen when the two's hands touched.

'He actually has a crush on m-our boss. That is just- actually kind of cute. What am I thinking? This Nai person, kind of cute. Well, he is.' Namie was pulled out of her thoughts by Izaya.

"~Namie, I'm going out to meet with some clients. Please, do my paperwork while I'm gone. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Nai. Bye-bye!"

…/…LB

I had been given the day off of work because my director said that I looked a bit stressed. I had thanked him and immediately walked to the room I was staying in. I was currently pacing around in said room. The reason be, I was worried. Around two or so weeks ago, I had been told that my brother was missing. He has yet to be found.

Suddenly, there was a bright light. I was forced to cover my eyes and I even stumbled backward into the couch. When the light faded, there was some sort of humanoid, black, just, thing, standing there.

"Who are you?" For once, you could hear the distrust in my voice. Whatever it was grinned.

"I'm Kasuka Heiwajima. Or maybe I want to be Izaya Orihara, or I could be Shinra Kishitani. I can even be even be Shizuo Heiwajima." With every name the thing mentioned, it transformed into, until it was just standing there, wearing the face and body of my brother. I sub-consciously clenched my fists.

"I repeat, who are you?"

"I'm everyone. In a literal and metaphorical sense. Everyone is my name." I shivered. While wearing the skin of my brother, he sounded like him as well.

"What do you want?" I kept my voice calm.

"I know why you're worried. You're afraid for your older brother. You think that something bad must have happened to him. He's fine. But also, a completely different person, literally." Everyone thought for a moment. "Well, not completely. He still thinks the same, just with a longer fuse. And, I guess that once, only once, did he yell angrily at Izaya. He also has the same strength, in a different sense. He has been able to withstand being run over twice and being struck by lightening."

"What do you want?"

Everyone grinned evilly. "You to make a deal with me. Give me who you are, and I bring your brother back."

I ran the thought over in my head, analyzing the situation. "No deal. From what you've said, my brother isn't in some unreachable realm. If I figure out who he is now, I can easily speak with him again."

It grinned. "You passed. I'll tell you his new name now. It's Nai Wata Shi." Then, it literally disappeared fro in front of me.

I slumped down on the couch, going through that whole encounter in my head. No one would believe me if I told them, but at lease Shizuo was alright.

**Well, I have another idea for a fanfic in my head. Here is the summery I have come up with.**

**This is it. Shizuo actually got me. I can see the white and, I'm in Shinra's office? Shizuo is here, apologizing to me. Shinra says I've been in a coma for about a month. They keep calling me Psyche and apparently, everything I remember was the made up dream I dreamt while in my coma. What the Hell is going on here?**

**Yep. I randomly got that idea a while ago. That being yesterday. Anyway, I'm tired, seeing as I've been up all night just doing random things on my laptop. So, I'm going to upload this now.**

**I'm looking forward to all your reviews and please tell me what you think of the story I'm going to type up based on its summery.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel so loved! I want to thank all of you for your support of this story! I mean, thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes me glad. Anyway, my idea for this chapter is that, last chapter Izaya left Nai alone with Namie. Namie actually finds Nai a bit cute, and Kasuka finds Izaya to ask about a certain Nai Wata Shi, A.K.A. [I have no idea what aka means, but I know how to use it] Shizuo Heiwajima.**

**Yeah. I don't know. But it'll turn out better than I'm thinking it will, it almost always does.**

**Summery and Disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): Namie comes onto Nai, as well as tries to get him to hate Izaya. And, Kasuka yells, angrily. It will first be in Namie's POV and then in Izaya's.**

**And I know Namie is supposed to like her brother. But I did say at some point [I think] that this is AU. So, she did like her brother and was completely shot down, and then she got over it.**

**Also, both POVs are going on at the same time. You'll know what I mean when you read it. Ah, poor, poor Shizuo.**

Nai just sort of stood there after Izaya left. Poor guy, he had a crush on a total bastard that would never in a million years like him back. I know how that feels, sadly. He really looked like he was lost. "Hey, why don't you sit down next to me? I won't bite." He seemed a bit hesitant, but he sat down next to me.

"You know, you don't have to wear that if you don't want to."

"Izaya said it was my uniform. Besides, my only other clothes are dirty." He said it so quietly. I could barely even hear him. My guess was that he _was _shy, but didn't really care what I thought of him.

"You know, if you give me the clothing size, I'll go out after work and buy you some more clothes." Well, I did sort of kind of like him, so the least I could do was give him some more clothes to wear. That and being nice to him would get him to like me.

"Thanks." He got up and walked into the other room, most likely to see what size his clothes were, and returned slightly after. He quickly gave me his clothing size before sitting as far away from me as he could. I would have to help him get over his shyness, as well. But, something told me that that was part of who he was, and that I would be unable to change it.

"I don't see why you like our boss. He's an arrogant bastard who toys with people's lives just for his own sick, twisted amusement." His answer surprised me.

"I know."

I didn't say anything else and focused on doing Izaya's paperwork. I didn't notice that Nai had left the room until he sat down a plate with a sandwich next to me. "It's… about lunch. You shouldn't skip meals."

"Thanks." He cares for me! Or, at least, he knows how to treat a lady. I inwardly sighed. Yeah, I had fallen for him. Head over heals. I blame my female hormones. We both looked up as we hear some whistling noise coming from the kitchen.

"I'll check it out." I let him go. However, I soon wished that I hadn't. There was a small explosion from the kitchen, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. I instantly got up and ran into the kitchen, where I was faced with an unconscious Nai. Nai, who had a pipe sticking through his stomach. In front of him was a giant hole in the wall. I pulled out my cell and called an ambulance.

…/…LB

Soon after I started my walk, I spotted someone familiar. Someone my sisters fawned over constantly. Yūhei Hanejima, or should I say, Kasuka Heiwajima. The strangest thing is that, he was heading strait towards me. This, piqued my interest.

"Orihara-san, I'm in need of some information about a certain person."

"Why, of course! However, It'll be for a price and we'll have to go somewhere with less people." Kasuka merely nodded and followed me to a less populated area of Ikebukuro. Honestly, I don't know why I was still wondering around here. I knew where Shizu-chan was. I guess that I just didn't want to believe that Shizu-chan actually traded his very being to save my life.

"Who is it that you need information on, my dear Kasuka?"

He kept his face void of all emotion, and spoke his words slow and deliberately. "I require information on a certain Nai Wata Shi."

This actually surprised me, but I quickly recovered. "Ah, I do believe that I've already looked him up for someone else, but I'm afraid that I couldn't find a single fact."

Kasuka just looked coldly at me, giving me the feeling that he knew _something_. "You know something. Now tell me." The voice was cold and threatening. Definitely not how Kasuka acted. He's supposed to be indifferent and calm no matter what happened.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean."

"Tell me about my brother!"

There was silence. Did Kasuka just yell at me? This way to out-of-character for my liking. "What do you mean, your brother?" I better play this safe. Who knows what he knows?

"Yesterday, I was visited by a rather strange 'person' if that's what you could call it." His voice was back to being the monotonous boring tone it always was, and his face was blank as well. "When I asked him who he was-

"_Who are you?" For once, you could hear the distrust in Kasuka's voice. Whatever it was grinned._

"_I'm Kasuka Heiwajima. Or maybe I want to be Izaya Orihara, or I could be Shinra Kishitani. I can even be even be Shizuo Heiwajima." With every name the thing mentioned, it transformed into, until it was just standing there, wearing the face and body of Shizuo. Kasuka sub-consciously clenched his fists._

"_I repeat, who are you?"_

"_I'm everyone. In a literal and metaphorical sense. Everyone is my name." Kasuka shivered. While wearing the skin of Shizuo, he sounded like him as well._

"_What do you want?" Kasuka kept my voice calm._

"_I know why you're worried. You're afraid for your older brother. You think that something bad must have happened to him. He's fine. But also, a completely different person, literally." Everyone thought for a moment. "Well, not completely. He still thinks the same, just with a longer fuse. And, I guess that once, only once, did he yell angrily at Izaya. He also has the same strength, in a different sense. He has been able to withstand being run over twice and being struck by lightening."_

"_What do you want?"_

_Everyone grinned evilly. "You to make a deal with me. Give me who you are, and I bring your brother back."_

_Kasuka ran the thought over in my head, analyzing the situation. "No deal. From what you've said, my brother isn't in some unreachable realm. If I figure out who he is now, I can easily speak with him again."_

_It grinned. "You passed. I'll tell you his new name now. It's Nai Wata Shi." Then, it literally disappeared from in front of Kasuka._

-and so I know that my brother is alive. Tell me about him, now."

That makes sense. But why would Everyone visit Kasuka. This is going to be a whole lot more difficult now.

"Well, he's staying at my place with me. He's a Hell of a lot more shy, and he doesn't get angry as fast. He's shorter than me by about 5 cm. I would say he weighs somewhere around 63 kg. His hair is a really dark blue and his eyes are a deep, dare I say, innocent violet. He's also prone to getting hurt a lot because apparently, there are three of him now. The one that is him, the one that is Everyone, and the one that is Nai. Apparently, there are supposed to only be the first two of him." I stopped to think for a moment. "And, apparently, the only reason he's even in this situation is because I died. So, he traded who he was to save me."

Kasuka just stood there for a moment before he replied, still in his monotonous voice. "It makes sense. Brother has loved you since he laid eyes on you."

I burst out laughing. That brute, loved me since he met me? Yeah right! "How could he of loved me since then? The first thing he said to me was 'You piss me off.' and then he tried to punch me." Kasuka's reply surprised me.

"He's been afraid of showing people how he feels ever since that time he hurt the lady who gave us milk."

That, picked up my interest. I never really bothered looking into Shizu-chan's childhood. "Ooh. Do tell."

He seemed a bit hesitant, probably because it was his brother's story to tell. "One day, as we walked home, a lady gave us milk, saying how she always saw Shizuo hurt, and that he needed to strengthen his bones. From that day on, everyday after school, she gave us free milk. Shizuo developed a bit of a crush on her. One day, we were walking home, and we saw that same lady being assaulted. He lost his temper, and lashed out. Though he meant to help the lady, he hurt her as well. He hasn't spoken to her since."

I thought for a moment. "If he was afraid of hurting me, why did he constantly throw items at me?" I saw irritation in Kaskuka's face.

"Really? You never noticed it? Brother never actually aimed to hurt you. The only time he threw something directly at you was when he knew you would dodge."

Thinking about it, Shizu-chan _didn't_ aim at me unless I _could_ dodge. How could I have not noticed? There was silence for a moment. "Well, we should get going. See ya, Kasuka." I ran off without saying a word. After I was safely back in a populated area of Ikebukuro, did I start walking. A few minutes later, I clutched my stomach, feeling pain. At that moment, my cell phone rang. Checking, I saw that it was Namie.

"What is it, Yagiri?" I wasn't really in the mood to talk with her. It felt like there was a pipe or something running through my insides.

"Well, um." Namie was hesitant. This couldn't possible be good. "You see, um, Nai is in the hospital with one of the water pipes sticking through his stomach."

"What?" Well, that most likely explains the pain I'm feeling.

"Nai is in the hospital. As soon as it happened I called an ambulance, and then I called you."

"Thank you. Please tell me which hospital and the room number." She did give me the name and room number. As soon as I had them, I sprinted towards the hospital. "Shit! Celty wasn't kidding when she said Fate and Destiny would try to get rid of you."

**Ahhh, I'm so evil. And I feel like a horrible person for leaving poor Shizuo like he is. Blame Fate and Destiny. They're the ones trying to kill him, not me. I want Shizuo to live happily with Izaya. But, I can't jut leave him off the hook.**

**What happened was, water pressure built up, and when Shizuo went to go check, it burst. Yeah, that works. (I honestly have no clue if it would do that. But I needed something to work.)**

**And I feel so happy that so many people like Coma. I'll go type up the next chapter of that right away. After I upload this and check my emails.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was going to type this up at 5 in the morning, but then some other idea attacked me. So, I wrote a Durarara! fanfic titled Monster. It is depressing and my first attempt at writing character death, however, someone anonymous reviewed telling me that they liked it, and someone favorited it.**

**Disclaimer and summery are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): Izaya is being a meanie. [But then he's nice.] Uh, ooc-ness.**

**This is a filler chapter. Some more plot will happen next chapter.**

I ran to the hospital, and quickly told the nurse at the front who I was visiting before I dashed up the stairs to find Shizuo's room. Yes, I dashed up the stairs because the elevator was always so slow. Soon I found myself at Shizuo's door, Namie standing outside of it. The pain in my stomach had died down to a dull throb. "What exactly happened and is he okay?"

"Water pressure built up and a pipe burst, going through him. He should be fine. There are doctors in there patching him up right now. We'll be able to go in when they're done. Why do you care so much?"

"Well," I didn't think when I answered, I just stated a fact. "If Nai dies, I'll just drop to the ground, dead." Namie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not even going to ask. Now, I have something to do. If Nai does end up asking about me, tell him I'm shopping." Namie paused for a moment. "And don't torture the poor guy." With that, Namie strode away.

I don't know how long I stood there, just waiting for a doctor to come out, but it was a huge relief when one did. He merely nodded at me and left. When I entered, I found that Shizuo was awake. "H-hi, Izaya."

"That's all you have to say?" Shizuo shrunk a bit under the covers at my angry tone. "Are you forgetting that if something happens to you, I'll die as well?" I kept my voice low, but it was laced with anger. "You should know that if you here something whistling, that you don't go towards it, you get away. Or are you really to stupid to know that?" I turned to leave "I'll send Namie when it's time for you to be released from here." I left, not seeing Shizuo's utterly hurt and dejected face.

Once I was back at home, I inspected the hole that the burst water pipe had made. To my surprise, I found that it _wasn't_ water pressure, as Namie had said. Someone had tampered with it. Someone tried to get Shizuo killed.

I actually felt a bit sick at the thought. Shizuo had been trying to help, someone tampered with the pipes trying to kill him, and I had practically yelled at him, and had told him that he was stupid. "Damn it!" I screamed. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" I was being such an idiot! Shizuo wouldn't try and kill himself, it would kill me, and that's what Shizuo _didn't_ want. "Celty even told me that Fate and Destiny would try to get rid of him!"

I'm such a jerk! Let's see, let's get him something to cheer him up. Um, in High school, he seemed to always have something sweet. I found a cup of chocolate pudding in my fridge. I don't know if his tastes buds have changed or not, but he should enjoy this regardless.

Once I arrived in Shizuo's room, I found that he was asleep. "Figures as much." I wrote on the cup. 'For Nai, From Izaya. Sorry for being a jerk.' Satisfied, I sat the pudding down and left.

…/…LB

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a pudding cup. The next thing I noticed was that there was something written on it. "For Nai, From Izaya. Sorry for being such a jerk.' Instantly, a smile spread across my face, and felt a whole lot better. However, as I was about to eat it, a doctor took it out of my hands.

"You can't eat right now; your stomach is still repairing. You'll have to have water and nutrition shots for a while" I just nodded, understandingly. I did want that pudding though. The doctor walked away with it, most likely going to eat it himself. It saddened me. However, I was also happy that Izaya didn't mean what he said.

…/…LB

I sighed as I paid for the clothes I had purchased for Nai. As I walked home, I thought about my boss. He seemed really worried about Nai. I'm not really sure if it's because if Nai dies, he really _will_ die or not. However, I'm a female, and therefore can tell about things like this. Izaya, whether he realizes it himself or not, cares for Nai. I wonder what happened to make him think that. I mean, he supposedly loved all humans except for that Shizuo guy. Ha! How funny would it be if Nai was Shizuo? "I better keep these with me until he gets back from the hospital. He can't really use them now anyway.

**I know, I know. It's a really short chapter! However, just think of it as a little filler chapter, because next chapter, I'm skipping to when Shizuo is out of the hospital. And then, Fate and Destiny are gonna pay him a visit. I didn't want to include it in this chapter; it would get way too long. So, enjoy this chapter while I type up the next chapter of Coma.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am much more temped to type up a chapter of Coma right now because of all the anonymous reviews of people who like it. But, I always update this one first, and I really want to know what happens. [For me, writing fanfics is like reading an update, only I get to choose what happens.]**

**That doctor ate Shizuo's present from Izaya, the meanie. Time skip to after Shizuo is out of the hospital. *Does not like writing about hospitals/thinks not good at it.***

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): Uh, Izaya freaks out. Blame Fate and Destiny. Fate and Destiny also attack Shizuo. Short chapter. [Sorry, I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing right now.] [Now I do.] Fluff at the end! [Sorta.]**

It was a huge relief to be out of the hospital. I've seen more than my fair share of them as a child, not that anyone but Izaya would be able to find that out. However, I don't think that he really knows. When I got back to Izaya's home, Namie gave me a bag full of clothes she had purchased for me.

"I bought these the day you told me that you only had one outfit."

With a bit of hesitant, I took the bag from her hand. "Thank you." I wondered into the other room to change. I was wearing clothes that the hospital had provided me. Honestly, they were a little too small, and felt uncomfortable. I went to change ad just stopped.

…/…LB

"Namie," I whined, "what's taking Nai so long? It's strange." Actually, I _was_ a bit worried. Before Namie could answer, I got up. "I'm just going to check on him." Quickly, I made my way to the other room. Nai was just standing there.

"Shizuo, are you okay?" I only called him Shizuo because Namie wouldn't be able to hear. There was no reply. I waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. All Shizuo did was continue to stare blankly at the space in front of him. I got worried.

"Shizuo." I shook him a bit. Still nothing. I got really worried and shook him some more. Finally, I threw him on my back, and to the front door of my house, worried when he didn't react in the least bit.

"I'm taking Nai to Shinra's; I think something is wrong bye." I called to Namie before she could say anything.

…/…LB

"I would say his mind isn't with him."

"And what does that mean?"

"Basically, it means that though he's here physically, he's not here mentally."

"We fix this how?"

"We wait it out." I could feel my eye twitch, but all I did was nod. I sat down on Shinra's couch, just waiting for Shizuo to snap out of it.

…/…LB

I blinked as I looked around. This wasn't the room I was just in. I felt irritation at my situation.

…Wait. Irritation? I shouldn't feel that as Nai. I inspected myself to find that I was me. I would have been happy, if it weren't for the fact that I had no clue as to where I was or why I was here.

"Someone better tell me where the hell I am!" I screamed into the air, my irritation evident. I looked around trying to find an answer, however, no matter where I looked, I could only see mist.

Soon, I found myself staring at the faces, if that's what you can call it, of two creatures. They were both humanoid, but I can't really describe them. One had this red shadowy presence, and _seemed_, I'm not entirely sure, to be female. The other was the exact same way, only with a deep blue presence and seemed to be male. Again, I'm not entirely sure.

"Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?" I growled, not wanting to play around.

The red on grinned. "You here that, Destiny? He doesn't know."

The blue one, Destiny, laughed. "I know, Fate." He/it turned to me. "Shizuo, you're in our realm, we wanted to talk to you about your deal with our sibling." Something about the tone he used sent shivers up my spine. I narrowed my eyes and went to punch him.

Instead of fist colliding with what I assumed the face was, I was held immobile by Fate. "Awwwe, come on, Shizu-Shizu, that's no way to act." Her body snaked around mine. It was something about her touch that held me there. She wasn't even holding on that tight, yet, I found it impossible to move. "You're wondering why you're you and not Nai, aren't you?" She asked. I couldn't answer. "It's because this is _our_ realm, and not Everyone's. Only those we allow to exist can be here, and we don't want Nai to exist." Her tone was that of pure, disgust.

Destiny came up to me next. "We don't like that there are three when there should be two. Therefore, logically, we need to get rid of one." My eyes widened. "However, we cannot directly kill you; only torture you until you die. It's the rule." He placed one icy cold hand on my throat, tracing it with his nails. "I wonder, how long could you stand the pain of an injured soul? That's what you are right now, your soul. Any marks I make upon you would not be seen, only felt. Wounds of the soul and heart are not easily healed, especially when they are intentional."

I could do nothing as his nail sharpened, and slowly cut my neck. Not enough to kill, but _defiantly_ enough to hurt, a lot. Fate just kept hold of me, rendering me immobile, as Fate cut up my soul. Every cut, made to hurt, but not to kill. I didn't really feel it, in this state. My body doesn't resister pain. An example would be when a pen was driven through my hand. However, as Nai, I knew it would hurt, a lot.

Soon, or not soon, I don't know how much time passed, Destiny walked away from me, Fate by his side. "Until you die, Shizu-Shizu, until you die."

…/…LB

I grabbed my throat, not even realizing that I was at Shinra's place. It hurt! Had I been sliced? I looked at my hands, only to see them completely free of anything. Then, I remembered Destiny's words. "I wonder, how long could you stand the pain of an injured soul? That's what you are right now, your soul. Any marks I make upon you would not be seen, only felt. Wounds of the soul and heart are not easily healed, especially when they are intentional." I wanted it to stop.

"Shizuo! What's wrong? Does your throat hurt?" It was the worried voices of both Shinra and Izaya.

"It's slit." I managed to tell them. Every cut I couldn't feel while with Fate and Destiny burned.

"Shizuo, there's nothing wrong. Your throat isn't slit." Shinra said these words with confusion.

I shook my head, hands still holding the pained part of my neck. "Fate, Destiny, attacked. Couldn't kill. Wounded soul." I must sound like a madman right now. I didn't really care. It was the truth. I couldn't see the funny expression that Shinra was giving me at the explanation. I couldn't see that Izaya was trying to soothe me by running a hand through my hair.

"I'm just going to ask Celty, about this. I'll be right back." Shinra quickly escaped this strange situation by going to find Celty for help.

Izaya sat down next to me, still hesitantly running his hand through my hair in an attempt to soothe me. I curled into his side, feeling a lot better, and fell asleep.

**Kinda short but not exactly. I don't know. Did you guys like the end of this chapter? Are you mad at Fate and Destiny? If you're wondering how I came up with the colors for Fate and Destiny, I did this. For Fate, I just remembered red strings of fate. And for Destiny, well, blue always goes with red. Yeah. Uploading now. And then I'll type up the next chapter of Coma.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, it's five in the morning, the only thing I've had to eat in the last 24 hours was a lunchable around nine o clock, I'm not tired or hungry and I'm ready to type! I'd like to thank Kairichin for asking a question about this fic. Ahem *copy and pastes part of the review***

**_How is Izaya going to fall in love with Shizuo if Shizuo is currently Nai, a.k.a. a different person than he really is? I couldn't stop thinking about this all day. I mean, technically wouldn't he be falling in love with a different person?_ Well, to tell the rest of you the answer of the question.**

**Technically, he is a different person, whoever, at the same time; he technically isn't a different person. I honestly don't know about what Izaya is thinking when he thinks about Nai. [Okay, yes I do, I'm the Author.]**

_**THIS WHOLE LINE IS A SPOILER TO THIS FIC! READ IF YOU DARE! I have decided that at some point, somehow, Shizuo will regain his former self.**_

**Fanfiction spoiler=over. Now, to type.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): Well, Izaya makes Shizuo unable to feel his soul-wounds. [That's more like info, not a warning.] Celty gives both Shinra and Izaya a small soul-wound. And I made Izaya oblivious to the fact the blonde couldn't possibly be Shizuo's hair color. It's just, every time Izaya sees him, he has blonde hair, so _don't_ criticize me.**

**The second part of this will be in Everyone's POV. Oooh, curious, aren't we?**

I looked down at Shizuo as he slept. His face was peaceful, as if he was at ease. Why was Shizuo acting so out of character? Well, I guess it could be partially because his personality was changed to be shyer. I was used to Shizu-chan screaming at me and throwing random objects at me. Never in a million years would I imagine that he would like, no, love me. Shinra had told me a while ago, Shizuo tried to avoid the things that pissed him off, so he could live peacefully. He also said that when Shizu-chan wasn't busy, being angry, he was calm and actually a bit shy. So, why would he fall for me, the man who purposely ticked him off? It doesn't make sense. I put Shizuo in a more conformable position on the bed, before I got up and walked into the other room. I was completely unaware of Shizuo's pained face.

Once I walked into the other room, I encountered Celty, with Shinra unconscious behind her. I raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

_~ I showed him what Shizuo was experiencing, a wound to the soul. He couldn't take it and fainted. ~_

"What do you mean, wound to the soul?" I was curious. And by the look of Shinra, and how Shizuo was acting before, I assume it hurts.

_~ Fate and Destiny have their own realm, much how we live here and Everyone lives in some other place. From what I heard from Shinra, Fate and Destiny must have paid Shizuo a visit. They would have brought him to their realm. There, he would have been Shizuo, not Nai, because his soul is Shizuo. However, Fate has a power of making anyone completely immobile. She must have used it while her brother cut up Shizuo's soul, trying to put him in so much pain that he just wanted to end it. ~_

I nodded at Celty's explanation. "Hey, Celty, two things. One, I kind of want to see what Shizu-chan is going through. Two, how do you know all this stuff?"

_~ I don't know. And, I'll cut you so that it hurts, but in a spot where no matter what, it heals. ~_ Using her shadows, Celty created a knife that was eerily similar to my flickblade. She walked up, inspecting me from all sides, until she settled on a spot. Using the knife, she made just a small knick on my face. Instantly, I hisses. It fucking burned! Holy Shit! Upon inspecting my still burning face, I saw that there were no marks.

_~ I'm so sorry for hurting you! However, that was just a small cut. The ones Shizuo should have will be a whole lot longer and deeper. ~_

I brushed off Celty's apology. I had asked to see how it felt. I rubbed my face continuously as I thought. 'This hurts so fucking much, but, I can't even imagine what Shizuo is going through. Celty just said that he had a whole lot more cuts, and that they were longer and deeper cuts.'

I walked back into the room Shizuo was currently staying in, only to immediately notice the look of pain on his sleeping face. Damn it! I somehow keep forgetting that it may be Shizuo, but it's also Nai! He doesn't have his pain tolerance. It stung for me, so, it must burn everywhere to him. I sat down next to him, and again, hesitantly ran my hand through his brown locks.

I paused. Why was his hair brown? Wasn't so deep a blue that we all first though it to be black? "CELTY! WAKE SHINRA UP AND TELL HIM TO GET HIS ASS IN HERE!" Strangely enough, my yelling did _not_ wake up Shizuo. Strange, I thought he was the type to be a light sleeper. Soon, Shinra came in, rubbing his cheek as if he were in pain.

"What is it?"

"Didn't Shizu-chan have hair so dark blue we thought it to be black when he became Nai?"

"Hmmm? Yeah." Shinra walked closer to me and Shizuo, only to have his eyes widen in surprise. "His hair is his natural hair color!" I just looked at him, wanting an explanation. Wasn't Shizuo's hair blonde? Shinra sighed. "Shizuo's hair was this color before he bleached it blond." Oh. I felt like an idiot for actually thinking that blond was Shizuo's natural hair color. It was the only hair color I've ever seen him with though.

At that moment, Shizuo opened his eyes, having woken up, and immediately started shaking, as if he were in pain. I ran my hand through his hair; absent-mindedly noticing that is was that blue-almost-black color again. So, he was more himself when he was sleeping. I wonder why.

…/…LB

"Why must you two insist o trying to ruin my fun?" I hiss at my siblings.

"Because, you know there's supposed to be two, not three. It's really disgusting. Though I have to say, Shizu-Shizu surprised me when he went against Destiny, and let Izaya live." I narrowed my eyes as I noticed the bored tone in her voice. "Hey, Destiny! What's got you looking so happy yet disturbed and disgusted?"

"He's subconsciously figuring out the loophole. Already, when he sleeps, his hair turns its natural color. Also, he doesn't seem to feel any pain when around Orihara Izaya."

I let a smirk rise on my face. I would still have my fun. "You mean Nai really feels at ease with me?" I asked, adopting Izaya's voice and form.

"Quit playing around. You and your fun always result in something bad happening. We didn't even mess with you when Atlantis was destroyed."

I let my smirk drop. "But playing with our toys is why we attached ourselves to them, isn't it? We got bored, just watching, so we made paths, and started to control their lives. It's all for out amusement. Isn't that why you created those fate strings?"

"There's a difference," Destiny intervened. "We aren't messing with the natural order of things by creating an extra. If you want to do that, make everyone forget Heiwajima Shizuo. Then, there'd be Nai, and you. Two, like there's supposed to be."

I just laughed. "What's the fun in that?" I had abandoned the appearance of Izaya, loving my own form the best of all.

**And, it's an update, the crowd goes wild! It is currently 6:17 AM in the morning, and I still have to type up the next chapter of Coma before I decided to go to bed. Everyone seems like a jerk now, doesn't it? Fate and Destiny now seem nicer, but they still hurt Shizuo, so they must pay. *Will most likely not have them pay* So, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Its official, I've had over 1,000 visitors to this story! I feel so proud. I just watched episode 17 of Durarara! about two hours ago. I'm now ready to type up this chapter of Nai Wata Shi. I'm glad you all enjoy it.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): Well, Shizuo gets called mean things in his dream. Blame Destiny. Fate also plans how to mess with Shizuo.**

When I awoke, I didn't really process anything going on around me. My mind was still on that dream, no, that nightmare I had just woken from. I remember the dream starting with Destiny telling me that he made it _especially_ for me.

_I was me, and in my current predicament, that was not a good thing. When I moved to walk forward, I was suddenly thrown against a wall. Chains came out of the wall, strapping around my legs, arms, torso, and neck, effectively trapping me. I growled, and another chain appeared, acting as a gag. It was impossible to move or talk._

_I growled in the back of throat, wondering what the hell was going on. Then, out of the shadows, walked my brother, Kasuka._

_He kept his blank face and monotonous voice as he spoke to me. "Brother, why are you like this?" At first, I thought that he meant me being restrained against a random wall. I couldn't answer because of the fucking chain in my mouth. However, the image of my brother continued. "Brother, how are you human? No human should be able to live as you do. You live alone, everyone afraid of you because of your strength. It wouldn't be so bad, if your temper wasn't so short. He turned and left. Leaving me alone._

_Almost immediately after Kasuka left, an image of Tom walked up. "Really, Shizuo? You really have to be restrained. Are you so afraid of letting yourself wonder in your own dreams? You have to be caged up like the animal you are, so that you won't hurt the ones you care about. You can't just dream that you don't have such a temper, of that you didn't have the strength?" The image of Tom left and I knew what Destiny meant by especially for me. Everyone who I had come to be friends with, and cared about, were going to tell me what I didn't want to hear._

_Next was Celty, who only typed up one line before leaving. ~ I may be headless, but you're the real monster. ~_

_And Shinra. "I've only wanted to experiment on you. Something like this is a scientific discovery. Don't worry; I'll take all the credit."_

_My parents. "Why did you have to make it so hard for us? We were glad when you left."_

_Kadota. "You be glad I'm so level-headed, otherwise, I'd be outa here a long time ago."_

_My breath hitched. It was time for Izaya to tell me what I didn't want to hear. "Hey there, Shizu-chan. Were they able to finally catch the monster that is you? It doesn't surprise me at all. You aren't exactly the sharpest tool in the box. In fact, I think you may be the dullest!" He proceeded to laugh. Usually, I would tone this out by screaming at him while throwing heavy objects I knew he would dodge at him. However, while like this, I was unable to do either. "Silent, Shizu-chan, I'm surprised! Usually, you'd be humiliating yourself by now. Wait! I forgot! They finally caught the monster!" The image of Izaya walked up to me. "I've wanted you dead from the moment we met. Shizu-chan, there's no way I could ever like a monster like you." He walked away from me. "Well, bye-bye, captured little monster."_

_I would have died, had it not meant Izaya's death as well. He can't die, no matter what._

Slowly, I became aware of my surroundings, shaking, seeing as I could still feel the cuts upon my soul. They didn't exactly _hurt_ anymore; however, it was _extremely_ uncomfortable. I noticed that both Shinra and Izaya were in the room with me. "What?" I asked, feeling irritation that both men were staring at me.

…Irritation, even slight meant I was more like my _real_ self.

"Your hair was brown when you slept."

"So, I'm more myself when sleeping?" It seems as if I wasn't shy anymore either.

…/…LB

"Destiny, that was perfect! All we have to do is keep attacking Shizu-Shizu in his dreams! The soul wounds are already healing. But the memories of the dreams should last forever! Shizu-Shizu will have to remember all the hurtful things they said. Monster! Monster!" Fate started laughing hysterically. "It's priceless. Ooh! Next time, it's my turn to make the dream! But I'm waiting, let's make him wait until he's just about over it, and then remind him! This is sure to work!" Destiny stayed quite, not saying a word. He just silently agreed with Fate.

…/…LB

"What do you guys think of me?" Shizu-chan's question was sudden. However, upon examining his facial features, I couldn't find a trace of motive for the question. All Shizu-chan did was stare up blankly at the ceiling, not bothering to sit up. It was Shinra who answered first.

"I think that you are a wonderful friend and a great person to be around. Who you are intrigues me, however, I would never dream of changing who you are. Because, that's what defines you."

I saw Shizuo glance at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Izaya?"

"I guess, that despite the fact I've told you that I wanted you dead, my opinion is the same as Shinra's. It would be boring without you."

Shizuo said nothing, and I had the impression that I had said _something_ wrong.

**Well, here is chapter ten. I have a feeling that this may be ending soon. However, I don't know. Please, tell me what you think. It's not even nine hundred words. I'm sorry, I'm tired. So I'm going to save this. I'll type up the next chapter of Coma later, and I'll upload them at the same time. I'll be waiting.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright. I'd like to thank Naminaya [Look, I remembered to credit!] for giving me the idea for this chapter. I haven't really focused on how Izaya feels.**

**Everyone! I've decided I'm going to write a sequel for this! {Hasn't finished writing this but knows how I'm going to finish it.] And here is the summery.**

"**I'll make a deal with you two. If you continue to torture him, but make sure that he doesn't die, then when he changes back, I'll erase Nai from everyone's memories except for his. I'll turn back time and let Izaya live. What do you say?" Fate and Destiny looked at each other. "Deal, but only because Nai is part of Shizu-Shizu now." And that's exactly what I did.**

**I also wrote a one-shot titled Never Tears… please go check it out!**

**I'm not ready to type, but I will. {I hate typing.}**

**Summery and Disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): Izaya is in deep thought.**

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

**I'm in K12's online schools. That is why I'm able to type stuff up like I've been doing. I got a laptop for being in it. However, I don't get to see any of my friends because I'm not actually going to a school, and I can't just go over to their houses. It's actually been incredibly difficult on me. I've been thinking of going back to regular public school. If I do, I don't know how long it'll be between updates. I don't have a computer of my own to type on, and my phone doesn't have anything like word to type on. I will still be able to review, favorite, and alert stories, seeing as I have internet access on my phone. I will also be able to reply to reviews, but there will not be updates. It could be well over a year before I update again if I do chose to go back to a public school. I'm a fourteen year old girl, and this just isn't working out for me. I'm sorry to everyone. But also remember, I may not go back to a regular school. Though, at this moment, it is most likely that I will go back.**

**I'm putting this in the ending author's note as well.**

_"Hatred is simply another form of love._  
><em>Maybe the most powerful.<em>  
><em>Because in hatred, <em>  
><em>there's no fear the other person won't care about you-<em>  
><em>There's no fear the other person will leave you-<em>  
><em>because HATE leaves scars like no other wound would."<em>

'Come to think of it, I don't know who it was who wrote that.' Shizuo had fallen asleep a little while ago. Since I had answered his question, I had done nothing but think about Shizu-chan and my relationship. We hated each other. We tried to kill each other practically the day we met. 'Where did I hear that quote?' Did by saying I hate you, Shizu-chan actually mean I love you? There was what Kasuka had said. Shizu-chan never did aim at me unless he was sure I could dodge. I sighed. This is confusing. Shizu-chan is playing some sort of joke on me, obviously! I sighed again. No, this doesn't make sense no matter how I look at it. No matter how I looked at it, the situation stayed the same.

Shizuo Heiwajima the guy I had gone through high school hating, loves me. So much that when I was dead, he literally traded everything to save me. And now, because of that, Fate and Destiny were trying to kill him. They want him dead. It doesn't feel right. The thought of Shizu-chan dying just doesn't feel right. Isn't it what I wanted though, for that brute to be out of my life?

I glanced at the sleeping Shizuo. His hair was indeed brown, his natural hair color. I'd never seen it before. When I met him, his hair was already bleached blond. He seemed content just being next to me, but sad as well. Why was Shizu-chan sad? He doesn't look like he's in any pain.

"Shinra, do you have any idea about why Shizu-chan looks so sad?"

"Probably because of how you answered when he asked us what we thought of him. Izaya, I find it kind of hard to believe, but he does love you, otherwise he would have just left you dead."

Shinra left, probably to deal with someone who had come in with bullet wounds or something.

Shizu-chan loves me. Was he really so hurt by the thought that I didn't like him? I don't like it. I'm supposed to hate Shizu-chan, and he's supposed to hate me. Why the hell am I thinking about this so hard? Damn it, Shizu-chan! You've always been the one variable I couldn't figure out! This is why I hate you so much! Do I really hate him? Being the one human I couldn't figure out has given me great interest in him.

Because, as much as I hate {love} to admit it, Shizu-chan has proven that he's human. The simple action of love proves it. The human heart chooses who you love, even if you don't want to love that person. The human heart will love who it thinks is the best person. Because Shizu-chan loves me, he is human. I love all humans, and now that he's one, I love him as well.

I love Shizu-chan. Heh. Just as one of the many humans I toy with, right? Of course. There's no way that I could love him any more than that.

'What if, instead of becoming someone else, Shizu-chan actually died, literally trading one life for another?'

Where the hell did that thought come from? But, if Shizu-chan were to die… Why do I feel so much dread at the thought? I wouldn't die if that was the situation. I'd live on without Shizu-chan, as I've always wanted. I could feel my chest swell with… sadness and fear at the thought. Shizu-chan is part of my life. I can't live without him. Do I love Shizu-chan?

Yes.

It's the only explanation. I've fallen for the brute much like how he's fallen for me! No wonder he looks sad! I told him that all I would be without him is bored! But that's not true! I just now realized… I'd be heart broken.

I glanced at the sleeping Shizu-chan's face. It wasn't truly Shizu-chan. This was Nai. A different personality with the same soul and thoughts. He has Shizu-chan's memories and feelings, but how he acted, it wasn't Shizu-chan. I loved Shizu-chan, and though I've grown to care for Nai, he wasn't my Shizu-chan.

He was Shizu-chan. He wasn't Shizu-chan. Both these statements are true. He's partially Shizu-chan, making him Shizu-chan, but he's partially not Shizu-chan, making him not Shizu-chan. I want him, to be all Shizu-chan.

How? How do I get Shizu-chan to be all Shizu-chan? Maybe I could ask Celty. She knows a lot about this, even though she doesn't know why. I sighed. If she didn't know, then I'd just have to figure it out myself. Maybe, it would help if when Shizu-chan woke up, we died his hair blond. I smiled. Yeah, that would help. And we could get Kasuka on one of his days off to talk with him. Interaction with family will help. That's everyone who knows Nai is actually Shizu-chan.

I snickered as I thought of Namie, for once, doing all my paper work, cursing my name. The woman probably hates my guts. To be honest, I'm fine with that. I sighed again, wishing that Shizu-chan would wake up. I actually didn't want to tell him what I was feeling, but damn it! He just looks so freaking sad! I can't stand it! Stupid human emotions.

…/…LB

"I have a deal for you two."

Fate looked up at Everyone. "Will it be interesting?"

Everyone grinned. "Extremely."

"Do tell. What deal could you possibly have for us that we would take?" Naturally, Destiny was cautious.

""I'll make a deal with you two. If you continue to torture him, but make sure that he doesn't die, then when he changes back, I'll erase Nai from everyone's memories except for his. I'll turn back time and let Izaya live. What do you say?"

Fate and Destiny glanced at each other. "Well, that works, and it's perfectly evil. We'll agree, but only because Nai is part of Shizu-Shizu now."

Everyone grinned. "And so, my game continues…"

…/…LB

"Shizu-chan, I have something to tell you." For the first time in my life, I was nervous. I had just figured this out not long ago, and now, I was going to tell him. Damn, this was a whole lot more difficult than I thought it would be.

"What is it, Izaya?"

"I was thinking, and I wouldn't be bored if you weren't there. I would be… something else." Shizu-chan was looking at me expectantly. I swallowed. Never again would I mock someone for not being able to confess something to someone. This was difficult. "I just realized this a little bit ago, while you were sleeping, so I'm not entirely sure." I swallowed again, glad that no one else was here to see this. "I'd be heartbroken without you."

"Izaya?"

"Yeah?"

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

I found it awkward staying on this subject, so I changed it. "Hey, lets see if dying your hair blonde helps in getting you back to being yourself. It's a bit unnerving seeing you all weak and stuff. Also, maybe talking with Kasuka will help bring you back to yourself. He knows as well."

"Alright."

**This is a short chapter, but I'm not really sure about what I'm going to do.**

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

**I'm in K12's online schools. That is why I'm able to type stuff up like I've been doing. I got a laptop for being in it. However, I don't get to see any of my friends because I'm not actually going to a school, and I can't just go over to their houses. It's actually been incredibly difficult on me. I've been thinking of going back to regular public school. If I do, I don't know how long it'll be between updates. I don't have a computer of my own to type on, and my phone doesn't have anything like word to type on. I will still be able to review, favorite, and alert stories, seeing as I have internet access on my phone. I will also be able to reply to reviews, but there will not be updates. It could be well over a year before I update again if I do chose to go back to a public school. I'm a fourteen year old girl, and this just isn't working out for me. I'm sorry to everyone. But also remember, I may not go back to a regular school. Though, at this moment, it is most likely that I will go back.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**_

**I'd like to thank everyone who was supportive of when I noted that I may go back to regular school. I've decided, after a long day of thinking and talking to my mom, that I will not go back to regular school until the beginning of the school year next school year. You see, if I were to go back now, it'd be in the middle of the semester. I really don't want to transfer in the middle of the semester. So, I'll be able to continue updating. I can still talk to my friends over the phone and Facebook. I'm actually shy until I get to know someone, and it'd just be really awkward for me to be a new student when everyone else is already settled in. Lucky all of you. Heh heh.**

**I am so mad right now. I randomly decided to look up youmacon, even though I can't go. I was just looking at what panels they would have. There are Death Note, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and Hetalia panels. [There's more, but those are the ones for anime/manga I've seen/read.] I didn't really care for the other stuff. *Mad* I torture myself.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): I… am at a complete standstill. I've been sitting here for about two hours with only the 'I didn't really need to be calmed but still' written to. It frustrates me. This is going to take awhile.**

"No. It doesn't work. Let's wash it out before the color sets in." It was Shinra who said that. I couldn't actually see my hair, seeing as it was on my head, but Shinra pulled out a hand mirror, showing me how it looked. It was as Shinra said. No. It doesn't work. So much for that idea. I washed the dye out and just sat down on the couch, unsure of what to do. Izaya sat next to me. We haven't told Shinra and Celty about what Izaya had told me. He _did_ love me.

The silence was… silent. It felt weird, but calming. I didn't really need to be calmed but still.

"This is a little too silent." That was Shinra again.

_~I agree. Let's see. Let's try to figure out a way to get Shizuo back to normal. ~_

"Hmmm." Everyone was thinking, including me. Unsurprisingly, it was Celty who thought of something first.

_~ Well, Shizuo isn't shy anymore, which I think is from being around the people he's used to. He also has his natural hair color when he's sleeping. Maybe he really should talk to Kasuka. However, he's busy with a movie at the moment, so we can't talk to him. Instead, why don't we watch some of the movies Kasuka has starred in? ~_

Everyone agreed, and soon we were watching some of Kasuka's movies. I didn't really feel any different watching the movies. I only felt the swell of pride I always felt when I saw Kasuka in the movie.

**And that's all I'm writing. I'm so sorry to everyone, but I cannot think of what to do no matter what. Ideas are escaping me faster than I'm getting them. So please, review telling me what you think I should do. There is a 99.9% chance that I will use any/all ideas I am given. I will, of course, give credit as well. Once again, sorry for the short chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, first of all, I would like to apologize for my horrible and short chapter last time. I probably should have just made it an author's note. However, if I replace it, no one who has reviewed last chapter will be unable to review. (Duplicate review.) I know it was horrible, I was stuck, sorry. I'd like to thank AsikIkisa and Naminaya for giving me ideas. AsikIkisa for giving me suggestions on how to write what I already had better and Naminaya for giving me an idea of what to do after that. And AsikIkisa, I'm not mad at your review. It was constructive, which makes me happy because it shoes that people actually care about how I write.**

**Okay, my six year old sister said something completely random, and now I have an idea for another story. Either one or two-shot. What she said was, Izaya disappears into Shizuo. Yeah. I get ideas at the most random of times, from the most random of things.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): There is an Oc that is for this chapter only. I need a client for Izaya to piss off. I also don't know about how Izaya treats his family. All I know is that he finds his sisters annoying.**

Everyone just stare at my now died hair. From the looks on their faces, I guessed that it didn't look good at all. "Ummm. I think we should dye his hair back to the color it was before. T-this just isn't going to work."

"I agree, Shinra. I'll go out and get some more hair dye." I still had no idea what my hair looked like with the hair dye in. Celty produced a mirror, letting me see the results of dying my hair.

Yeah… no. It was this sort of disgusting green color. It was just… no. Just no. It was a few minutes later when Izaya returned from the store with the hair dye designated to get my hair back to the blue-almost-black color it was before.

Soon, we were all sitting on the couch, unsure of what to do. Shinra was sitting next to Celty, _trying_ to be all lovey-dovey. Izaya and I sat side-by-side, and I slightly leaned into Izaya's side. Neither Celty nor Shinra seemed to notice but Izaya shifted slightly, making it more comfortable.

"Why don't we watch some of the films that Kasuka has starred in, seeing as we won't be able to get him to come for awhile because of his job?" Shinra exclaimed, with a bit too much enthusiasm, it seemed like a logical decision, so we all agreed. Soon, Shinra had started up the first movie Kasuka starred in. I didn't really feel as if I changed. No, all I felt was the swell of pride I always felt when I saw how well Kasuka was doing in his films. Eventually, it started to get late.

"Well, it's late and I still have information to gather. Come on, Nai. Let's go." He said it with a wink. Everyone in the room knew I was Shizuo, so I guess he was playing around. Weird. I didn't think Izaya would be o to joke.

…/…LB

"What could have possibly taken you all day?" Obviously, Namie was mad, furious, and maybe even murderous because she was left with my work. "Never mind. I don't really care. You have an appointment with someone named Mr. Six. It's scheduled midnight at someplace he said was 'your spot.' Good-bye." With that, Namie stalked out of the building. Ah, so troublesome. I guess it can't be helped. She is the 'Ice Queen'. Hmm. Mr. Six. Sounds somewhat familiar. Maybe I sold him Information before. I don't think that it really matters. It was late, so Shizu-chan muttered good-night to me before he made his way to the room I had given him.

"Night Nai." I didn't want Namie to hear me call him Shizuo or Shizu-chan. There was a chance that she was listening. Probably not, but I wanted to be safe. I guess that, unless I'm at Shinra's, we'll just call him Nai. I sighed as I spun around in my chair. Everyone's asleep now, so I have nothing to do until midnight. I sighed. It was going to be a long two hours.

…/…LB (Mr. Six's POV)

I was at the meeting spot half an hour early. Anyone who knows me knows that I'm always the first one to be at a meeting. It's my policy. The first to arrive has the upper hand of being able to survey their surroundings while they wait for the other. Of course, it wouldn't do much here, seeing as this was Orihara-san's spot. Some semblance of knowing the layout of the area was better than none. Soon, I saw Orihara Izaya himself coming to the spot.

"It's nice to meet you, Orihara-san. I assume that the only thing your secretary told you is that I'm in need of some information, correct?"

I could see him roll his eyes a bit. "That is correct. I'm assuming that she didn't even try to get any information about you. Rather, I'm pretty sure she just set up this appointment and then cursed my name as she did some of my other work."

"I heard that you collect info on all people who interest you, whether it's for work or not." I said the words with a smile. You see, I work for a sort of, 'agency'. This, 'agency' is employed by several gangs. What these gangs want the agency to do, is get rid of people who hinder their movements.

"Yes, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Here's a question for you. Why have you stopped frequenting Ikebukuro? It's vitally important that you answer."

Orihara-san made a Tsk sound. "That is something that I cannot freely gi-."

"Could it be because the Monster of Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo, is no longer seen? Could it be because he has gone missing? I have sources, none as good as your services, but well enough. They tell me that he is indeed alive. I need info about where he's gone. I _know_ you know." My smile was surely twisted. Some gangs had gotten quite tired of always dealing with Heiwajima Shizuo. However, only one was smart enough to realize that he will come back at some point. I needed information on his whereabouts. After that, I could figure out the rest. Besides, I know Orihara-san will never give our any of 'his' Shizu-chan's weaknesses for others to exploit. No, only he has that right.

"Sadly, I do not know of Shizu-chan's whereabouts. He has been missing for quite awhile." There it was. The very slightest shaking of his figure. So slight, that I'm sure he didn't even notice it. He was lying.

"I do not appreciate liars, Orihara-san. Let's just say, this will not be our last meeting." I pulled out a roll of money from my pocket and threw it to his feet. "I do not appreciate it when people purposely withhold information from me. It causes me to do, some drastic measures. Rest assured, I will not harm you, physically. I bid you farewell." I walked away, not waiting to hear Orihara-san's reply. It wouldn't matter anyway. I have my mind set. I'm going to break the most important person to him. That damage will last much longer, and be much more rewarding.

…/…LB

"It's been a week since you started to observe the information broker. Have you found out about anyone that could be close to him?" If they had, it'd be time for faze two, hurting the broker where it hurts the most. People he cares about, yet can do nothing to help. It'll be even more rewarding for me, because that broker likes to be in control of everything.

"Yes Mr. Six sir. We have concluded that it isn't his family that he cares about. He hasn't spoken to his parents in years, and the only reason he puts up with his sister is because it's his 'brotherly duty'."

"Then who is it? I do not like having my time wasted."

"The person he seems to care the most for is someone whose name appears to be Nai Wata Shi. It has been observed that this man has been staying with Orihara Izaya for around two weeks or so now. It is also been observed that, at times, Orihara and Shi have been seen together. Never is it at a time when the secretary is around. However, it has been noted that when she leaves, they usually grin at each other. Orihara usually says something like 'Finally, the bitch is gone for the day.' They have been seen watching movies together, usually ones with the actor Yūhei Hanejima starring in them. Very rarely, as well, they have been seen holding hands. However, this is always when no one is around."

I thought for a moment, considering the possibilities. "Since he isn't with the man out in public, he isn't trying to embarrass him. I would assume that this person is a lover, possibly a boyfriend. He could be a friend with benefits. However, the most important thing is that this Nai guy is obviously someone important to Orihara Izaya." I looked towards my men. "You know what to do."

"Yes."

…/…LB (Nai's POV)

"Namie, go ahead and go home for the day. Nai, I'm going out to meet a client. I should be back anytime from a half hour to an hour from now. Bye-bye." Both people left. I didn't really mind, seeing as I was used to being alone in my apartment.

I have to say that lately, I've noticed Namie glancing at me a lot, whether from pity [you know, she calls Izaya a jackass] or because she may like me a bit, I'm unsure. However, it was a bit… unnerving. Around twenty minutes after Izaya left, I heard the door open, and then close.

"Izaya, did you finish the appointment early?" There was no answer, so I [stupidly] went to go greet him at the door. It wasn't Izaya. "Wha-?" Black.

…/…LB (Izaya's POV)

It was way too silent. The time was only nine o clock, so Nai wouldn't be asleep. I wondered through my house, slightly worried when I found no trace of him or a note of any kind. That's when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Orihara-san, I assume that by now, you realize that someone is missing, correct?"_

The voice sounded familiar, yet I couldn't place it. "Yes, I do. I'm assuming that you kidnapped him strait out of my home, correct?"

There was laughter on the other line. _"Of course. I've had my men watching you ever since you lied to me at our meeting. I've discovered that this individual obviously means something to you. What better way to hurt you, than to kill Nai here, making you listen as you are unable to do a thing?"_

No wonder he sounded familiar. It was Mr. Six. It was stupid of me not to keep tabs on the guy after our meeting. "You better not hurt him. I'll kill you before you can do a thing." I growled out the words, already slipping out the door with the intention of finding just where they were.

"_I'm afraid that by the time you find us, that Nai will already be dead."_ I heard screams of pain from the other end. However, they didn't sound like Nai. _"What the hell? It's like he's-"_Mr. Six's voice was cut off with a scream of pain.

"What happened?" I was screaming into my phone. The line hadn't cut off, meaning that someone could pick up the phone and answer.

"_Izaya?" _I felt instant relief. Nai was the one talking. However, I picked up a slight tone of fear in his voice.

"Yeah. What's wrong Nai?"

"_I, well." _I could hear him swallow on the other end. _"I got my strength, and I'm heading back to your place." _Before I could say another word, the line went dead. 'At least he's alright.'

…/…LB (3rd person POV with Fate and Destiny.)

"Shizu-Shizu has even less control of himself as Nai than he did as Shizuo!" Fate laughed as she thought of several things she could do. "Maybe we could have him hurt, maybe even _kill_ IzaIza by accident! It won't matter, seeing as when he's himself, IzaIza will be back." She laughed some more.

"You know, that is incredibly mean." Destiny paused for a moment. "But it just seems like so much fun. All Everyone said is that we couldn't let Nai die. He said nothing about Izaya Orihara." Both beings grinned evilly as they proceed to plan out what they would do. Both knew, however the outcome, it would be fun.

***Evil laughter* and the chapter ends! I was going to upload this sooner, but I got way sidetracked by something that was incredibly amusing to me. I'll type up the newest chapter of Coma later. I want to take a break from it, just for a tiny bit. I really do hate typing, and I'm having way too much fun torturing the characters. I find it fun. Does that make me a horrible person? No. I don't think it does.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, typy type time. Yeah. I'm a bit bored. Heh heh. Mmm. {Now, to stop typing as I type the idea I got while I took my shower. It won't leave me alone and I have to type it up. Sorry. You have to wait longer for this. Heh heh.} Now, I can type. And, apparently, I have two people stalking me for my stories. Heh. ~Ah well. Makes me feel loved. I should type this now.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): Uh… Ooc? (I think this whole story has gotten Ooc and that it's not really a warning.)**

I made my way back to Izaya's place as fast as I could. I didn't want to be outside. The memory of what happened was fresh in my head. I tried to shake it out. It didn't work. It kept replaying itself in my head. Over and over and over and over. I had never been that out of control before. Never had I been more a monster than at that moment. Soon, I was back in Izaya's apartment. Izaya looked worried, but refrained from asking. I didn't say a word. I just sat on the couch, saying nothing. Izaya just stood there for a moment, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, he moved closer. When he did, I panicked a bit. I really didn't want to hurt Izaya like I had hurt those men. So, I moved away.

This seemed to irritate Izaya. "I-I'm going to bed." I could see a vein pop up against Izaya's forehead.

"Now you're just avoiding me." I said nothing as I continued to walk towards my designated bedroom. "Hey." Izaya sounded angry. "Quit ignoring me."

"Then leave me alone." I didn't even realize that I was setting up the stage for an argument.

"Why should I leave you alone? Shouldn't you be telling me why the hell you're acting as you're acting?"

I turned 180 degrees so that I was facing Izaya. "I have my strength back. It also seems as if I have my temper. I don't want to end up hurting you!"

"So, I'm fragile now? Is that right? When you were you, you almost never were able to land even a scratch on me! How would you be able to hurt me now?"

I couldn't just stand there. He didn't even know. I spoke [yelled] my next words without really thinking about what I was saying. "Because I killed those men!" A few seconds after realizing I said that, I slumped to the floor, slightly shaking. I had killed the men, and I just told Izaya that.

Izaya walked over to me, a slightly worried look on his face, and kneeled down next to me. He put one hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. Why don't you tell what happened?" I just nodded, and began to explain what happened.

_When I had woken up, I was in some sort of warehouse. Then man that had kidnapped me was not in my field of vision. Instead, there was a man talking on the phone. I could only here one side of the conversation._

"_Orihara-san, I assume that by now, you realize that someone is missing, correct?" "Of course. I've had my men watching you ever since you lied to me at our meeting. I've discovered that this individual obviously means something to you. What better way to hurt you, than to kill Nai here, making you listen as you are unable to do a thing?" My breath hitched in my throat. Kill me, but then… Izaya would…_

_I broke out of the ropes that were holding me, seeing nothing but red. Those men wanted Izaya dead. I didn't think about the fact that they didn't know killing me would kill Izaya. The only thing I could think of was making the men pay. I could hear them scream in pain, but I ignored it. "What the hell? It's like he's-"Whatever he was going to say was cut off by me. I had grabbed him by his neck, and lifted him up before throwing him across the room; his head impaled into the wall, killing him instantly. The man dropped his phone and, surprisingly, it didn't break or disconnect the call. It was so quite that I could hear Izaya's voice on the other line._

"_What happened?" Shakily, I walked over to the phone, before I picked it up and put it to my ear._

"_Izaya?"_

"_Yeah. What's wrong Nai?"_

"_I, well." I swallowed, not wanting Izaya to know what happened. "I got my strength, and I'm heading back to your place." I then hung up._

I blurted it all out and felt slightly better. However, that didn't change the fact that I had killed the men. I was a murderer. What would everyone else think when they found out? Izaya wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be aright. They were going to kill you. It was self defense. Also, think of it this way. You're Nai right now. Getting your strength, and it seems temper as well, just shows that you're one step closer to being yourself. Once you are, you won't be the person who did that to those men." All I could do was nod.

…/…LB

"This is no fun. Shizu-Shizu was supposed to attack IzaIza." Fate pouted as she stared at the image of what was going on. "Shizu-Shizu is getting closer to himself, and we aren't being entertained! I wanna watch Shizu-Shizu and/or IzaIza get tortured!" Fate was whining, causing Destiny to sigh.

"You know, instead of whining about it, why don't you intervene?"

"Why don't you? You're Destiny."

"Because Destiny leads people together. I can't break them apart, only hurt to drive closer. However, Fate can break or make anyone. You can do practically anything. I love watching, but I can barely do a thing for entertainment."

Fate looked as if she was thinking. "I guess that makes sense. Ooh! I got an idea!" Fate ran off to grab something before returning, hiding something behind her back.

Destiny raised an eyebrow. "What do you have?"

Fate grinned evilly as a response before holding up a doll. "It's Kasuka. More specifically, it's my control over Kasuka's fate. He's gonna visit Shizu-Shizu tomorrow. But I can control what Kasuka's fate brings. I can have him attack Shizu-Shizu, if I wanted to. However, it isn't complete control. Only Everyone can do that. Kasuka will be able to talk. So, I'm pretty sure Shizu-Shizu will be able to tell he's being controlled." Fate paused, grinning a bit. "But that only means that Shizu-Shizu won't attack, and take whatever happens."

Destiny just grinned. "Fun. Sounds very fun."

**Yep. I'm evil. I am so evil. Why not have Fate control Shizuo or Izaya? Simple. It's more fun for Destiny and her if she doesn't. Now, people have been requesting updates for Coma, so I should type that up now. Heh heh. I'll just upload this first, since you've been waiting.**

**Also, if you're interested. I'm a noob and made a Facebook for both Shizuo and Izaya. Shizuo's Facebook is for him, Delic, Tsugaru, and Tsukishima. Izaya's Facebook is for him, Hibiya, Psyche, and Hachimenroppi. If you want to chat with them, just message me your Facebook, and I'll have them send you a friend request.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heh-heh, I was going to update this sooner, but then I got distracted by YouTube. Also, I'm typing this up before my friend gets over here. Once she does, I won't be able to type until after she leaves Sunday. So, I'm gonna try to get this typed up before she does get here. I will not rush it just to get the chapter out. That would make my work horrible. And I don't want that. Alright, I'm gonna type this up now. Also, Shizuo is now shorter than his brother by seven centimeters. Lolz.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): I think I'm horrible at describing fight scenes. Enough said.**

"I'm going out. You're brother should be here any minute, so don't leave the room. Bye-bye, Nai-chan." With those words, Izaya left for another one of his appointments. He actually was a little reluctant to leave, considering what had happened just yesterday, but, seeing as I had my strength back, he went to the appointment.

Almost right after Izaya left, the doorbell rang. I made my way to the door, hesitating slightly before opening it. "Kasuka…"

"Shizuo?" He said it as a question, making sure that it was actually me, and not somebody else.

"Yeah. Why don't you come in?" I moved aside, letting him in. It was strange, seeing as I was now shorter than him. We both moved to the living area, and sat on the couch.

"This is strange, brother. You seem so different."

"Yeah. But, I'm becoming more like myself. Shinra and Izaya say my hair is brown when I sleep; I'm not really shy anymore, and I even got my strength back. I also got my temper back, or, it's at least a shorter fuse."

"I see." It went back to being quiet. I smiled; Kasuka didn't usually say much, but I knew he cared. It was why this wasn't uncomfortable. With anyone else, this silence would be awkward.

Kasuka turned towards me, and grasped one of my shoulders with one of his hands; his other was I his pocket, trying to grasp something. "Brother…" His words had a sense of urgency in them. The next thing I knew, there was a pen jabbed through my shoulder; Kasuka's hand reaching for another. "I'm not able to stop!" He seemed really frightened as he jabbed me the stomach with another pen.

That's when my reflexes started to kick in. I grasped his hand before he was able to jab me again, and held it in place. Using my other hand, I pushed him back, until he fell off the couch, before running out of the room, and grabbing some rope. Why Izaya had rope just lying around, I don't know. But, it was useful.

When I returned, Kasuka was on his feet, advancing towards me with one of Izaya's spare knifes. We both could tell he was being controlled, and we also both knew that he wouldn't kill me, only injure. I dodged the knife as I grabbed Kasuka from behind, muttering an apology as I hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious, temporarily. Then, I used the ropes to tie him up, just in case he was still being controlled when he regained consciousness.

…/…LB

"This is no fun! Shizu-Shizu came out of it with only two pen wounds!" Fate pouted, obviously upset. "And I don't wanna control IzaIza yet. I'm saving that for when he's closet to himself, until one more little push will get him back to normal." Fate paused, grinning. "I'm saving that for when having Shizu-Shizu attack IzaIza will get Shizu-Shizu turned back to Shizu-Shizu instead of him being Nai."

…/…LB

Everyone watched with amusement as he observed both Fate/Destiny as well as Shizuo Heiwajima. It was quite entertaining, and it'd only be more when he was himself. Of course, it would have been a whole lot more interesting to him if it had never been revealed that Nai was Shizuo. Then, he would have never been able to be turned back. It'd have been so amusing to watch how Nai reacted to being so close to the man he loved, never being loved back. It would have been amazing to watch everyone's reactions when Nai pushed Izaya out of the way of a bullet, resulting in both of their deaths.

Sadly, it was revealed that Nai was Shizuo, so that wouldn't happen.

**And I finish just in time. You won't see me again until Sunday night. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Heh-heh, don't Everyone and Fate seem so mean?**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's fifteen minutes to two in the morning and I can't sleep and I've been putting this off so I've decided to type up another chapter of Nai Wata Shi. I actually think my internal clock may be for a different time-zone than the one I live in. because, I'll stay up from anywhere 2-6 in the morning, and get up at noon. (This is only because I'm in online schooling.) When I wasn't (and when I go back to regular school I'd stay up anywhere from midnight to two, and get up at six.**

**Yeah. Enough about my sleeping patterns. I'm sorry about the short chapter last chapter, but that was the perfect spot to leave off. Now, I'm getting to typing so that I can upload the fic, and then edit my profile.**

**Also, I want a book. - That was completely random. It came out two days ago. It's the fourth and final book of the Inheritance series. It's called Inheritance. Book one was Eragon, if that helps you know what I'm talking about. *Seethes to self about needing the book.***

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): **

"Okay. What the hell did I miss in the hour I was gone?" I was staring at both Shizuo and his brother, Kasuka. Kasuka was tied up, and Shizuo had a pen in his shoulder and in his stomach. Kasuka was also unconscious.

"Well, you see, my brother was being controlled, and I didn't really want to hurt or kill him, seeing as he's my brother."

"Of course. Well, Celty did say something about Fate and Destiny wanting to get rid of you." I sighed. "Maybe, when he wakes up, he won't be controlled anymore. Wait while I call Shinra. You can't just let the pens stay where they are."

Shizuo merely nodded as I walked into the other room to call Shinra.

"_Hello?"_

"Shinra, get over here."

"_What happened?"_

"Kasuka was controlled by something or someone and stabbed Sh-Nai with some pens."

"_Ah. Wait, why are you calling him Nai? I know he's Shizuo."_

"It's because I have no clue as to who's watching. I have enemies, and they wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of this situation."

"_That makes sense. I'll be right over."_

"Thanks." I then hung up without saying another word.

…/…LB

Shinra left with Kasuka, just for the off chance that he was still being controlled when he awoke, and also because I had hit him. It was to knock him out, but it still could have hurt him.

"You know, I'm starting to think that I can't leave you alone until you're yourself again. It seems as if every time I leave, you get hurt."

"You don't have to do that. All we need to do is figure out what will get me back to being Shizuo."

Izaya sighed. "You make it sound easy, Shizu-chan. However, we don't know what that final push will be. We have no clue as to what will get you from Nai to Shizuo."

"Yeah." It was with disappointment in my voice that I said that one word.

…/…LB

"This is no fun whatsoever. Shizu-Shizu and IzaIza are on completely good terms with each other, and even if I were to control Kasuka again, he'd only be stopped before he got to Shizu-Shizu." Fate was upset. "And I don't think that controlling IzaIza would do a thing. Shizu-Shizu would find a way to stop him without hurting either of them." Fate pouted some more, trying to think of a way to mess with both Shizuo and Izaya.

Destiny looked up from his book. "Why don't you just visit, and directly intervene?"

Fate's eyes widened with surprise as she jumped up. "Destiny! That's a great idea! I have no idea why I didn't think of it sooner! All I have to do is change forms so that Shizu-Shizu doesn't recognize me from when we inflicted those soul-wounds. Too bad they healed."

All Destiny did was sigh as he turned the page of his book.

…/…LB

I sighed as my phone rang. Really, why did so many people need information these days? There has to of been at least twice as many people calling for my services than usual. "Hello?"

"_I'm speaking to Orihara Izaya, correct?"_

"Yes, yes. Are you in need of some information?"

"_Well, I'd say I have some real good information for you."_

My interest was captured. It wasn't often that someone called me to offer me information. "Information about who or what?"

I could practically feel the person on the other smirk. _"Oh, I just have some information for you about a certain Nai Wata Shi. Or more specifically, you want to know how to get Nai back to being Shizu-Shizu, don't you, IzaIza?"_

I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you and how do you know about this issue."

"_You can call me Mari. And let's just say I personally know the person Shizu-Shizu made the deal with. I'll meet you at your spot, midnight tonight. I'd be there; else something may happen to Shizu-Shizu. I'll see you there, IzaIza, alone."_

Mari hung up. I just stared at my phone, my eyes narrowing slightly. Let's just see her threaten Shizu-chan like that. I'd be there, and she's going to regret ever messing with the great Izaya Orihara, or those he cares about.

…/…LB

I just grinned as I stared at the now disconnected phone before dropping it to the ground. Really, I no longer had any use for it. I had contacted IzaIza, and definitely made sure that he would come. I mean, IzaIza cares for Shizu-Shizu. He wouldn't just sit there. I laughed. The funniest thing is that I won't even tell him any information. Where would the fun be?

I hummed to myself as I leaned against a wall of IzaIza's spot. "I wonder if IzaIza will figure out that Mari is Fate. I mean, Mari does mean rebellious, and I'm not at all like you think Fate would act." I laughed to myself. Soon, soon I would have my fun. All I had to do was wait until midnight.

…/…LB

I left without saying anything to Shizuo. Whoever this Mari person was, I had to get rid of her. I sprinted towards my spot, not really thinking about a thing. Soon, I arrived at my spot, finding myself face-to-face with Mari.

Mari herself was about five foot seven inches tall. She wore a light red t-shirt, and deep, mahogany sweatpants. Her face was twisted like she was watching, and enjoying, a twisted game, a game where everyone died as the end result. Her eyes were a light, yet very dangerous pink, and her hair was blond, billowing around her like a shroud.

"You said you had some information about Shizu-chan for me?" I had my hand in my pocket, ready to attack with my flickblade if she tried anything.

"Silly IzaIza. Why would I tell you and ruin my game? All I wanna do is watch as you and Shizu-Shizu suffer." She smirked. "It's not much different than what you do, toying with humans, watching their reactions, and enjoying every minute of it."

I charged. However, I found myself completely immobile. Fate purred into my ear. "I'm Fate, IzaIza. I can make you unable to move at all. All I have to do, is hold you. And what I really want to do, is continue my game of messing with Shizu-Shizu. It won't last that much longer, seeing as Shizu-Shizu is just about himself again. So, I'll use you. You're the reason that any of this is even happening at all."

I wasn't even given a chance to reply.

…/…LB

"I have a message for you from my sister."

I whirled my head around to see a man. A man who seemed vaguely familiar. "You are?" You could hear the distrust oozing off of my voice. Especially since this man had gotten into Izaya's apartment without setting off the alarms. Last time that happened…

"Ah. So you can't recognize me in my human-world form. I'm Destiny. And I'm telling you, Fate has Izaya."

My eyes widened. "Why are you telling me this?" Really, wasn't I just their 'toy'? Wasn't it much more fun for them when I was left in the dark, struggling?

Destiny slightly frowned. "I'm not _as_ mean as my sister. I don't want to ruin relationships. Fate just wants to mess with you both. And though I do find it highly entertaining, it's gotten a bit, boring. Besides, Destiny brings two people together. I'm not going to help you in the least bit when you confront my sister. Most likely, I'll just stay on the sidelines, watching." I didn't take my eyes off of him. "Warehouse six, secret basement. You'll find them there. I'd take you, but I'd much rather watch you struggle looking for the way. Until I next see you, Heiwajima Shizuo."

He disappeared, and I ran out of the building. Making my way towards the warehouses. One thought on my mind.

_Izaya._

**Okay, I'm sad to admit this, but next chapter will be the last chapter. So, I hope you've enjoyed this fic. However, do not despair, there _will_ be a sequel. It'll be called Tsūjō Means Normal. I literally just looked up how to say normal in Japanese. And, you just know everything is not going to be normal. Well, it might at first. Whatever. I'm confusing myself.**

**I'm going to save, upload this, and then edit my profile. You know, make it more nice and neat. Heh-heh. *Sigh.* And then go to bed. Stupid sleep. I can't do anything while I sleep. All you do is take up my time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hate to admit this, but I've been putting this update off. I've been ready to type it up since 9 P.M. Sunday night. However, I'm actually a bit, I don't know, frightened? This will be my first ever multi-chapter fanfiction that I will complete. I'm anxious, and afraid the ending won't be that good, but I'll defiantly do my best.**

**I'm going to type this up now. Thank you all for sticking with this fanfiction.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): Plot twist!**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Damn Fate. Damn Destiny. Damn Everyone. Damn that driver who ran over me resulting in this whole mess. Especially damn Fate.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I have no idea about what's going on. After Fate made it impossible for me to move, she knocked me out.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Now, I still can't move. Normally, I'd be fine and calm. However, I can't see anything. I can't speak either. There's a gag in my mouth and a blindfold over my eyes. And though I don't want to admit it, I'm a bit afraid. Just because I'm not in control of the situation. I don't even know what the situation is.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Crap. I can feel my heart beating. It's ringing in my ears. "Ya know, IzaIza, I'm gonna be bored until Shizu-Shizu gets here. I'm pretty sure that Destiny told him already." I could hear her sigh. "I can't even do anything to you, IzaIza, until Shizu-Shizu gets here. It'd be more fun that way."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Damn it. I'd feel more at ease if I could at least speak. Or even if I could just see. Fate is much more, I guess, sadistic than I thought she'd be. I mean, doesn't everyone always say things like 'It was fate that brought us together?" Now, she's trying to torture both me and Shizu-chan, because it's fun. Damn it. I need Shizu-chan's help. But Shizu-chan is Nai. Nai may have strength now, but he's still at a disadvantage.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Damn it all. I'm still human. And because of Shizu-chan's reaction to my death, he is too. We could die at any moment. Though, Fate had said that Nai was close to being Shizu-chan again. I have no idea what to think. This whole ordeal is just confusing. I should have told Nai about my meeting with 'Mari'.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Damn it! I'm not in control in the least bit! It's just… it's just unfair. I'm Izaya Orihara. I toy with people. I mess up people's lives. I make them feel miserable. I make my humans feel as if all hope is lost. Me! Me! Me! I'm not supposed to be in this situation. I _can't_ be in this situation.

…Shizu-chan, Nai, whoever you are at the moment… please, just get here quickly.

…/…LB

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! Why? All I wanted was for Izaya to live, and now… everything is all… I don't even know. All I know is that I want to kill Fate! It's not possible, but…

Errrragh! Damn it! Where the hell are the warehouses? I need to find out where Izaya is! I need to get him away from Fate! Even if I get hurt. As long as neither of us die, I'm completely fine.

My breathing is uneven and coming out in pants. I guess that Nai isn't as physically fit as Shizuo. Stupid, stupid Destiny. Couldn't he have at least given me some sort of direction? No, of course not. That'd ruin their fun. I just hope that Izaya is fine. I need to find that warehouse.

I force my legs to move faster as I looked around. Warehouses. Warehouses. Warehouses. Warehouses! There they are! Come on, legs, move faster!

I whirled my head around as I tried to locate warehouse six. It took me about ten minutes. "Secret basement. Damn it!" How the hell was I supposed to locate something secret? I'm not that observant! It took me about another half hour to locate the hidden staircase.

_Please be alright, Izaya…_

…/…LB

I clapped excitedly. "IzaIza! Shizu-Shizu finally found us! Now the fun can begin!" of course, I knew that IzaIza couldn't reply. He doesn't know a thing about what's going on around him. All he can do is listen. He must actually be afraid. Ooh! That thought is so fun! "Destiny! Hurry and come out! I thought you wanted to watch!"

I waited a moment or two. Destiny didn't come out. Maybe, maybe he was busy. Destiny is a busy job.

"Shizu-Shizu! Hi! It's nice to see ya again!" Shizu-Shizu just kept his eyes on IzaIza's form.

"Let him go."

I giggled. "And what fun would that be, Nai-bye? I have to use him to have as much fun as I can before you change from Nai to Shizuo. Besides, you should be thanking me. If I didn't intervene, it could have taken forever for you to be Shizu-Shizu again. I'm helping you."

I could see Shizu-Shizu-Nai. He seemed angry. Just further proof that he wasn't Nai. But he's not Shizu-Shizu either. So, he's Shizu-Shizu Nai. Shizu-Shizu-Nai charged at me. "Nuh-uh. You don't want me to hurt your IzaIza, now do you?" That stopped Shizu-Shizu-Nai from charging at me. All I had to do was threatened his IzaIza. So much fun!

"Now, Shizu-Shizu-Nai, we're gonna play a game…"

…/…LB

What could she possibly be doing to Shizu-chan? The tone she had said that sentence in… I know that tone. I use it. It means, she sees Shizu-chan as just another human to toy with. It means that, because Shizu-chan is still Nai, he's going to get hurt. Or, that I'll get hurt.

It's been silent for way to long. Since Fate said that, it had to have been at least ten minutes. Why was nothing happening? There needed to be something for me to go off of. If I could just see… Shizu-chan… do something, anything.

"Shizu-Shizu-Nai is slow." I could hear something liquid splash against the floor. I assumed that it was blood. Instead of a scream, there was a gasp.

"Destiny!"

What was going on? Shizu-chan wasn't hurt, was he? Was Destiny? Was Fate? I wish that I didn't have the blindfold on. However, I was grateful at the same time.

…/…LB

"Why did you protect Shizu-Shizu-Nai?" Fate practically screamed at me, obviously angry at me. All I did was grin.

"I'm Destiny. You can't just expect me to neglect my job, can you? Really, Fate, I thought you were smarter than this. Didn't I say before that I can only hurt to bring people together? There's no way that I'd be able to just sit through this and do nothing. It'd be the same as what you do. Hurting for no reason." My lips curled into a smirk.

"I'd been able to turn Shizuo back into himself for awhile now. I just have done nothing because, when he does turn back… Anyway, you've gone too far, Fate."

The wound had already healed, and no trace of my blood remained. I turned to Shizuo-Nai, and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards Izaya, who was still bound. Without telling anyone anything, I took the gag out of Izaya's mouth, and slammed the two of them close to each other, forcing them to kiss before either could speak.

…/…LB

_~ Shizuo, chose. Stay as Nai, and have this forever, or return to being Shizuo, and be given the chance to do it all, right. ~_

I choose…

I choose to…

I choose to try…

And have this all…

The right way.

_~ Alright. ~_

Before I could even think of something to say, everything went to nothing.

**And, that is the end of Nai Wata Shi. I'm incredibly sorry for putting it off for so long. However, I like the way that I ended it. Now, don't be too disappointed, but I've decided that I'm not going to write the sequel until after I finish typing up all my other Durarara fanfictions.**

**Anyway, I'd appreciate if you told me what you thought of the chapter, and I want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited and story alerted this fic.**


End file.
